


Business or Pleasure?

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Peter embark on a strictly 'business' relationship
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Working with Peter had been an utter nightmare, she hated it, she really did hate it, she didn't hate him though and that was the thing she couldn't understand. It was difficult to comprehend her need for Underworld but with Peter there throwing cash at her she accepted on the basis of these ground rules which she couldn't even come up with herself, maybe she was naive to think that her feelings for Peter were deep and buried, the way she was spending more and more time with him enhanced the need for her to find a way to buy him out because it really was the definition of tedious. It was the definition of another day another disaster because he was a disaster but she really did, no matter how selfish it sounded, need his money.

She entered the office and frowned in utter confusion at Peter's presence, there was no way he would be this eager on purpose, she was trying to suss the whole thing out but she couldn't elaborate an excuse for him being there. She decided to just sit down on her seat and log into her computer, he narrowed his eyes at her not really knowing why she was being so off with him, maybe she was just tired, that was the only conclusion which would suffice. She glanced to the machinists which were filtering through the factory, she stood up and shut the blinds and sat on the edge of Peter's desk, he frowned.

"Is this a way for you to get back into my bed?"

"I beg your pardon!" he exclaims, he saw the little smirk play on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it "I have you know I wanted a business investment-"

"And you chose a backstreet knicker factory?" she taps the top of the biro pen against her teeth and slides off the desk to go and make herself a coffee using the press which was on the filing cabinet "With your ex-wife running it, I don't believe you"

"Well you're too suspicious arent you," he remarks standing up and standing behind her, she knew he was there but she continued making the coffee "Do you not want me here Carla?"

"It's not my decision" she states sliding away from him and placing her coffee down on her desk, she bit into her lip and fiddled with her pen, weaving it between her fingers 

"Well it kind of was..."

"I needed your money, you know that. It is what it is"

"I think you like the view" he smirks, she looks up at him and offers a seedy glare, she couldn't help but let her heart flutter "I'll tell you something"

"Now there's a thought"

"How about you come to this business meeting with me, it's with Hanlon at this hotel-"

"Hang on a minute" she responds suspiciously knowing Hanlon never called for meetings at a hotel "A hotel, since when has Hanlon wanted a meeting at a hotel?"

"He doesn't" he smirks, she narrows her eyes "I want you at that hotel so I can fuck you"

"W-What-"

"Hey" Michelle enters the office sitting down on one of the seats noticing the awkward exchange between Carla and Peter "Has something happened?"

"Nothing at all Michelle" Carla sighs glancing to Peter again, into his eyes, she crosses her legs in the attempt to stop the rushing of all her thoughts which were circulating her mind from having an effect on her "What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch sometime this week?" she sighs glancing to Carla who was just staring directly at Peter still "Look if somethings going on I can come back?"

"Nothings going on" Peters sighs pushing his chair away from the desk "I'll go and catch up with Sally to make sure that the orders are going well"

"You do that" she flashes him a quick smile before returning her attention to her screen in an attempt to distract her thoughts from Peter's proposal

"You know what I can't be bothered with this, you're obviously busy" Michelle sighs, Carla just ignores her causing Michelle to grunt in annoyance and walk out of the factory offering a look of disgust to Peter on the way out, Peter enters the office

"That's your fault before you come moaning to me" she snipes, Peter smirks sitting on the edge of her desk, she sighs

"Moaning eh? We could be doing that tonight" he smirks, she glares at him, he bites his lip and takes out his fag packet and picks the last cigarette out of it and places it behind his ear, he plucks the pen out of her hand and writes the address down on the packet and passes it to her "If you want somewhere to go, you know I'll be there"

"I hope you haven't booked that just for me" she teases "Because I ain't going"

"I booked it for selfish reasons, stretching out on that super king bad instead of the lumpy bed in my bad's box room, it does have it's appeal"

"Selfish, as usual"

"It would be even better if you were there, naked" he whispers, she looks up at him and bites her lip, she goes to pick up her coffee but her hand touched Peter's and the tension could be cut with a knife, her body was on fire and it was reacting as if her skin was already touching his, her body under his and they were fucking relentlessly, it was torture and she was struggling to keep her composure

"Would it now?" she grits out, standing up and heading to the filing cabinet not that she needed to get something out of it, she just needed to separate herself from Peter, but he knew of course he did, he stood behind her and swiped her hair away from her neck, she smiled to herself

"It would" he presses his lips to her neck and massages the spot which made her go weak, she moans in delight, she couldn't stop herself "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she grits out in annoyance, Peter's tongue was really making her aroused right now, the patterns it was doing, she couldn't stop moaning "Please," she says breathlessly

"Please what?" he challenges her, she gasps at the feelings of his hand gliding from her hip over the waistband of her jeans, he feels him fiddle with the button put pulls his hand away "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" she breathes out in annoyance crossing her legs again, he smirks squeezing her arse, she gasps

"I have the hotel booked right now" he grins, she glares at him but her body was on fire, she needed a release right here and now, she couldn't wait for a hotel, the thumping of her clit distracting her from her train of thought, she never realised how much she needed Peter 

"I can't wait" she states, he smirks sliding his hand over her stomach again, double-checking all the blinds were closed, he undid the button of her jeans "Peter, not here anyone could walk in"

"I'll be quick" he grins, she gasps feeling his hands slide down the front of her underwear "Oh we are horny aren't we?"

"Shut up" she snipes tilting her head back so it was rested on her shoulders, she moans causing him to cover her mouth with his other hand "Oh god, I need to calm down"

"But let me guess you don't want to?" he kisses her neck again, she clenches her jaw and nods "Things might get messy, are you sure you want to continue? You may need a new set of clothes"

"Peter Barlow" she scolds biting her lip feeling him push her thong aside, he didn't have much room to work with due to the tightness of her jeans "Please, just let me have one release, please"

"Your wish is my command" he whispers into her ear causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, she feels him shift her jeans down slightly and glide his hand through her folds which were dripping wet with desire, he continues to arouse her with his tongue, his fingers reaching her entrance causing her to moan, he bends them so he could reach up inside of her

"More" she breathes out causing him to raise his eyebrows and move his thumb to her clit trying to maintain his rhythm despite the material of her jeans and thong being in the way "Yes, yes yes!"

"Good girl" he whispers in a somewhat patronising tone, she rolls her hips against his hand, in time with his thrusts "You're so dirty, aren't you?"

"Soon you'll be calling me your whore" she breathes out as her legs begin to tremble, he watches her carefully and covers her mouth to stop the noises she made when she climaxed, her juices smothering his hand, he holds her upright so she didnt fall whilst she recovered from the sheer impulse of her orgasm "God Peter, I needed that"

"Yeah you'll need a spare pair of clothes as well" he responds grabbing the box of tissues, he wipes his hands "Do you want me to send them for an early lunch so you can clean yourself up?"

"I have some spare clothes in my car" she catches her breath tying her jacket around her waist, Peter picks up her car keys "In the boot, there's a bag"

"You recover ok?" he chuckles slightly glancing over her cheeks, the flushed colour of them, she genuinely looked exhausted, he smirked to himself and went to collect her clothes and returned with them a short while later "Here"

"You know that hotel?"

"Mhm?"

"Is there still an invite going spare?"

He drove to the hotel using her car, she was running her hand p and down his thigh and he was smirking to himself, he wondered what made her change her mind about having sex with him. He just cockily guessed that it was the effect he had on her, they got out and they rushed through the process of booking through as fast as they could, they didn't bother bringing any stuff with them or notifying anyone of where they were going, they just went and that added to the adrenaline of the situation. They were in the lift and they were kissing, Peter was leaving bruising kisses on her lips and she was returning them with great force, they eventually sauntered into the room and closed the door, he pushed her up against the wall and she actively bucked her hips against his as they both moaned together, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, he removed her top whilst she worked on freeing his erection from his trousers, she bit into her puffy bottom lip and examined his muscular form, his penis and the way it would fit inside her perfectly. She allowed him to remove her leggings and her sodden underwear from their previous pleasure in the Underworld office. She pulled him down on top of him moaning at the hardness of his penis on her lower abdomen, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, she was practically dripping wet in anticipation, she was embarrassed because she knew Peter could see her wetness glisten from the lights beaming down on their bodies. He glided his penis over her folds as she bucks her hips frantically along it needing it inside of her, she needed to be satisfied and Peter could tell so he gave in and gave her what she wanted.

"Oh my god!" she screams in pleasure tugging at his hair urging him to continue "Fucking god Peter!"

"You're amazing" he murmurs against her forehead as he pounds into her, she forces her hips into his whimpering each time the tip of her penis hit her cervix 

"Harder, please I need it" she responds, he smirks at her and kisses her on the corner of her mouth as she was in no position to reciprocate a kiss due to the overwhelming feelings circulating her body "Harder!"

"Your wish is my command" he states picking her body up with ease and walking her over to the wall, he slides out of her briefly causing a whimper of annoyance from her, he places her hands on the wall and he grabs his penis and pushes it through her centre again and uses all of his strength to fuck her senseless

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cries, he pulls her head back using her hair whilst watching her hand glide down in between her legs so that she could pleasure herself "I'm so close, please more!"

"Tell me where" he whispers, he uses his hand instead of hers to punish her clit rubbing it over and over until she cried out in overwhelming pleasure, her body tensed and shuddered, her thighs trembled and streams of her hot cum lubricated him entirely allowing him to thrust into her again and again until he took in a sharp intake of breath

"Oh my god!" she whimpers as she feels the warmth of his semen enter her, they both collapsed to the floor unable to muster up the strength to stand, both of them naturally finding the warmth of one another's body as they lay on the floor, he slides out of her and she glances down and smirks seeing the endless stream of fluid fall out of her

"Are you ok?" he questions cupping her cheek, she gulps and nodded hoping that this didn't lead to a conversation about their feelings 

"Me? I'm fine it's just been a while for me, that's all" she chuckles slightly, he smirks at her "You did good Barlow, I shouldn't say that really your ego is almost the size of the earth"

"So what now?"

"I don't know, this was strictly a one-off"

"Obviously" he couldn't feel slightly hurt by this admission of hers "Are you staying the night then?"

"One night" she states pressing a finger to his lips "One night then tomorrow we go back to normal"

"Fine by me" he states knowing that once she was hooked there would be no stopping her, he knew this wouldn't be a one-off not by a mile...


	2. Chapter 2

The space beside him was cold and empty, he forced his eyes open and glances around the room, he smiled at the collection of her clothes on the armchair and that was when he heard the gentle hums of her in the shower. He couldn't stop his mind conjuring up all sorts of smutty scenarios, the way the water would be gliding over the silky skin of her body, he couldn't help with the familiar longing and arousal his mind was creating, he took a sharp intake of breath and slid out of bed unable to contain himself. He walked into the bathroom, there was steam hiding her lithe figure in the shower, he smirked cockily to himself and pulled the shower screen across, she gasped at his presence pressing a hand to her chest, she crossed her arms over her torso feeling somewhat embarrassed at the predicament she found herself in as well as Peter's gaze on her body, she glanced over his body, her eyes lingering on his semi-erect penis, she bit her lip innocently, their bodies hadn't even touched yet and he was getting all these feelings of arousal from her and she couldn't deny that she was impressed with the effect she had on him.

"I was wondering where you got off to" he whispers huskily stepping towards her, she steps back and they kept going until her back was pressed against the wall of the shower, she gulps "Are you scared, Carla?"

"No" her breath hitches in her throat, she resists the urge to moan as Peter's erection glides along her lower abdomen "I don't think we should..."

"No?" he questions placing a hand on her hip, she bites her lip so hard she was sure it would bleed "Why's that then?"

"We need to get to work" she states closing her eyes as she revels in the feeling of the tips of Peter's fingers gliding over her wet skin tracing the outline of her hip bone 

"I guess" he uses his tongue to trace around her collar bone, she closes her eyes and flexes her fingers trying to distract herself from the prominent arousal which was building, he pulls his hand away causing her to gasp

"I feel" she gulps at the feeling of Peter's lips and tongue gliding over the skin of her neck, she reaches her arm around to dig her fingernails into the flesh of his arse cheek 

"Like you need me to fuck you?" he pulls away too look at her directly in the eye she refuses to give up her true intentions, he runs the tips of his fingers over her thigh and grasps onto it to gesture for her to hook it around his middle, his penis was sitting on her folds

"Oh my" she whispers, he smirks to himself and kisses her on the lips passionately, she reciprocates as he eventually pushes into her causing a loud moan "Fuck Peter"

"You could have more of this you know" he smirks to himself, she gasps at the feel of his penis brushing against her clit, he glides his finger along her stomach which tenses under his touch, he eventually reaches her clit to punish it 

"Harder" she whispers bucked her hips down onto him as he thrusts into her, she was gripping onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh, she rests her forehead against his, her mouth agape with pleasure 

"We could pencil in meetings" he grits out not losing his rhythm, maybe sure he pushed in as far as he could until she cried out and threw her bed bak, he immediately ravaged her neck

"You make yourself sound like a prostitute" she whispers breathlessly, he couldn't help but chuckle at her comment "Harder, please, give me more"

"Sure" he smirks as he adjusts her body and pounds into her violently she cries out again as her body convulses and waves of euphoria take over her body, it trembles in her arms and he feels the warm encase his erection, she whimpers and lets herself go completely rocking her hips gently as he pounds into her

"Let go" she mumbles against his forehead kissing it as she feels the warmth radiate in her abdomen, Peter filling her with his release over and over, streams of hot cum lubricating her entirely, they slow their motions and fall together onto the floor of the shower "I was thinking I was losing my mojo"

"Ha" he chuckles breathlessly, they rest their foreheads together "I meant it, you're all mojo baby"

"Hmph" she snorts slightly "We're going to be late for work"

"So? Sarah or Sally can open up" he smirks tracing patterns on her thigh, she sighs slightly "Are you ok?"

"Me?" she questions "Yeah I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright well maybe we should get ready" he suggests, he wasn't entirely convinced as to what was going on but he didn't want to push her

"Yeah good idea"

They got ready and then she decided to drive home. He dropped him off at the bottom of Rosamund street to hide suspicion, she then went back to Roy's to freshen up, and of course as if by fate and utter annoyance for Carla Michelle was there talking to Roy about how they didn't know where she was, she stepped out proudly in a hint of annoyance and just stormed upstairs fed up with the constant intrigue within her life. Michelle then followed her wanting to know where she had been and Carla was just snappy and annoyed with her interference.

"Where have you been?" she questions as Carla walks out of the bathroom 

"Why do you care?"

"Roy was worried sick about you, so was i" she states, Carla just grunts in annoyance

"I am a grown woman, look I need to get to work, speak soon"

"Carla!" Michelle exclaims but it was too late her friend left the flat, leaving her to follow "Wait up!"

"What do you want?"

"Please just speak to me, I know you've been bottling things up since Aidan"

"I don't want to talk about it" Carla states walking through the factory door and into the office, she sits at her desk and Peter raises an eyebrow "Just go 'Chelle"

"Tell me where you were then"

"Please!" Carla exclaims, Michelle folds her arms across her chest "I was out"

"Out where?"

"Just tell her Carla" Peter rolls his eyes, Michelle's eyes widen, Carla's mouth opens in shock "Ew no its nothing like that"

"What then if it's so innocent then why can't she tell me?" Michelle asks, Peter just sighs 

"She was out getting some lucrative business for the company" he states, Michelle frowns "She was meeting a client, she probably just stopped over for the night at a hotel as the meeting was at a hotel"

"Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's true" Carla glances to him and flashes him a quick smile "I had a bit too much to drink and I couldn't drive home so I decided to book a room, are you happy now?"

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" Michelle sighs in annoyance, she just smiles

"Because you're too nosey for your own good, now go! Robert will be wondering where you are"

"Ok, fine, see you soon" she smiles leaving the office, Carla sighs in relief

"Thank you" Carla replies appreciatively, Peter sits on the edge of her desk "As soon as I got in they were sitting there waiting for me, didn't have time to think of an excuse"

"She's like your personal guard dog" Peter grumbles, he goes to shut the blinds and she sighs "You're allowed to live your life"

"Try telling her that, I know she means well but there's only so much I can take" she smiles at him chewing on her pen watching as he picks up the diary and places it front of her, he grabs her pen and writes something in it before turning it to her "What do you say?"

"Hmm" she hums reading it out "Friday eh at a hotel, I think you're very presumptuous"

"You enjoyed last night" he states, she bites her lip, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't "Plus I loved your screams"

"Oi!" she chuckles slightly chewing her lip "So what? We pencil in meetings for sex now?"

"Up to you" he shrugs watching her bites down onto her lip "Just you and me, no strings attached sex in a super king bed at a five-star hotel, what's not to love?"

"No strings attached" she mumbles thinking that she could work with that "Ok on three conditions"

"Shoot"

"We don't talk about our past relationship, we don't talk about our feelings and you have to promise to fuck me as hard as you can each time"

"Hmm" he tilts his head to the side "I can do that"

"Good" she offers him her hand to shake, he smirks and shakes it causing her to grin "I'll see you Friday then, I'm booking the room by the way and the hotel"


	3. Chapter 3

The week dragged, as usual. He was making suggestive comments at her and it was unbearable, she did like the sexual attention though. Every time she would get up to go to the filing cabinet which was situated behind Peter, he always took the opportunity to fondle her arse causing her to gasp and bite her lip, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't like it though. There had been some encounters in Underworld but Carla made sure they didn't lead to anywhere, she didn't want to put themselves in an almost embarrassing predicament like last time, and in a way she wanted to lust over Peter for the week so that when they got in that hotel room he could blow her mind away. Today was that day they were going to a boutique hotel which she booked equipped with a hot tub bath and of course a super king bed.

"What are you doing?" she questions watching him shut the blinds "Don't want the workers to hear I see, must be bad"

"Do you ever shut up?" he smirks sitting on the desk in front of her, she crosses her legs and he bites his lip "You haven't given me the address for tonight"

"I know I haven't" she grins standing up and letting her eyes bore into his "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Oh?"

"So if you're ok with meeting me at the bottom of Rosamund Street around seven then I am all yours this evening"

"I'm free" he replies a little too eagerly "You've been lusting after me all week, am I too hot for you to handle?"

"Please" she chuckles at his cockiness "I'll let you into a little secret, if you promise to make me scream make me satisfied and make me want more tonight I'll tell you the answer to that question"

"Hmm" he hums slightly, she smirks at him tapping her pen on the desk, "Have you made your excuses?"

"I have" she states, grabbing her phone and showing him the text she sent off to Michelle "And I've told Roy about where I'm going, well not where I'm going exactly but I can spin the truth"

"Good girl" he bites his lip at his patronising tone, she stands in front of him and rolls her top up, he gasps reaching out to touch the material of her lingerie

"For later," she forces her top down, his eyes widen and he shoves his hands into his pocket in a bid to disguise his ever-growing arousal "I'll leave you to it, we don't want you getting too excited"

The day went as slow as it could, they eventually managed to get one of their many orders out before heading home. She immediately rushed upstairs and got ready, she chucked a dress on and decided to go bare-legged just in case they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She packed her holdall making sure that she had enough for the night. Carla got in her car and drove down Rosamund street and parked her car in the dark whilst she waited for Peter, she applied a bright red lipstick and made sure it coated her lips evenly, She jumped when there was a tap on her window, she smirked at the sight of Peter so she unlocked her car allowing him to get in the passenger seat, he glanced at what she was wearing, a short almost slutty black dress and her bare legs were ever so tantalising, he immediately trailed his fingers up her skin and fiddled with the hem of the dress causing her breath to shallow, she swatted his hand away with a cheeky grin and then to get him back for his actions she massaged his bulge which was forming under the material of his trousers which caused him to moan, that was enough she started her car and drove off to the hotel and it wasn't long before they arrived and they were booked in, she immediately dragged him onto the bed with her and she rolled him over using all her force and straddled him.

"You think you're being in charge this time?" she questions suggestively resting her forehead against his, she kisses him and nips his bottom lip causing a moan "I don't like the way you fondle my arse in the office"

"Well I beg to differ" he grits out placing his hands on either one of her thighs "Turn around"

"What if I don't want to?" she challenges him, he smirks at her reaching behind and pulling the zip of her dress down making sure his fingers glided along her skin, her body was on fire and he knew it

"Carla, turn around" he states, she shakes her head defiantly "Ok then have it your way"

"I will" she smirks rocking her hips against his body, he trails his hands down the sides of her dress, he reached the side of her thighs and then the hem, he gently rolled her dress up and gasped at the barely-there thong she had on, she helped him rid of her dress

"I feel slightly overdressed" he bites his lip watching as she undoes the buttons on his shirt, she starts to plant kisses on his chest, her tongue darting out to savour his test, he sits up allowing her to secure her legs behind him and remove his shirt, her breasts crushed against his chest "I hate to take this off"

"You're not going to get much action if I have it on are you?" she murmurs suggestively, she begins to suck his neck, her arms thrown around his neck, her fingers gliding along his scalp as he plants kisses along her shoulder blade, he reaches up and under her arms and blindly undoes her bra, he pulls it away and chucks it to the ground

"I'm not going to last long if you continue doing that" he gestures to her hips which were colliding against the material of his trousers, she smirks sliding off his lap, he frowns watching her kneel on the floor, she tugs at his trousers and they both work to get rid of them from his body, as well as his boxers

"You've worked up a bit of a problem there haven't you" she grins taking his penis into her hands, she presses her thumb against the tip causing him to gasp, she felt him throb in her hand

"Carla, please" he begs his defences crumbling just like that, she smirks climbing back onto the bed, she sits next to him and takes him into her mouth "Yes! More!" 

She picked up the speed of her mouth, her tongue tracing patterns along his dick as it slid around in her mouth which was riddled with saliva. Carla stared at him watching the look of raw pleasure wash over his features, it made her heart thump that much harder. She couldn't deny that she missed this because she really did miss Peter in her bed every day satisfying her to her very core, she gently used her teeth to scrape along his length, he was thrusting his hips into her mouth and he finally released, it caught her off guard nonetheless she still managed to compose herself as he shot streams of hot cum into her mouth, she enjoyed the sensation of it trickling down her throat. She felt ever so animalistic.

"You are amazing" he breathes out, she smirks to herself grabbing a tissue from the side and wiping over her mouth to clean up any lasting fluid which remained "How can I repay you?"

"You haven't looked in the bathroom" she smirks standing up and sauntering over to the double doors which opened out onto the bathroom, he followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow, she watched her run the bath, bending over the side, her arse firmly on display causing that sense of arousal to build again, he found the strength to stand up and walk over to her 

"Hello" she sensed him behind her, she bit her lip as he hooked his fingers around the band of her thong and slid it down her legs, he smirks at her arousal and wetness glistening under the hues of the light above, he immediately traced from the bottom of her spine through her arse cheeks, she gasped as he felt him press into her arse hole but he continued down to where the heat was radiating

"Have you been a good girl?" he questions with a smirk, she glances to him over her shoulders and feels the shudder of his hand meeting her arse, she moaned at the sensation "We should use a whip, keep you on the straight and narrow"

"And what would that do for your masculinity if you have to use that" she flutters her eyelashes, he glares at her before drilling two of his fingers through her centre and bending them to punish that spot he knew made her weak "Soon you'll be getting me to dress up"

"Soon you'll be making a mess and we'll need to get in that bath to clean you up" he pulls at her hair with his spare hand "This is what you want isn't it?"

"Hm?" she moans, her thighs begin to tremble in anticipation at the waves which were threatening to take control of her body 

"To make a mess" he whispers, she moans again and gasps at the loss of his fingers from within her "Answer me, Carla"

"Yes!" she cries he forces them back into her as she begins to buck her hips "I want to release, please!"

"Good girl" he whispers as her stomach contracts and the internal walls of her vagina spasm around his hand, she releases all over his hand he pulls his hand away and smirks at the fluid dripping down either one of her legs, he holds her hips giving her chance to recover as well as protecting her in case she fell, he helps her into the bath "Do you want to know something?"

"Hm?" she questions straddling him and allowing him to slide into her 

"You're in for a bumpy ride" he smirks, she gasps as he turns her around so her back was facing him, he begins to thrust up into her, her breasts bouncing, he tweaks her nipples

"God Peter!" she cries throwing her head back as she rocks her hips in time with his thrusts, his hand glides down to her clit as he begins to stimulate her "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You're my horny little thing aren't you?" he breathes in the scent of her hair she just moans 

"Thank god I have you" she breathes out trying to compose herself but uncontrollable orgasmic waves take over her body as she shudders, her thighs tense and she lets go allowing herself to succumb to the pleasure, to the feelings of arousal "Fuck me!"

"Calm down" he whispers into her ear, her hair sticking to her face her forehead lined with a thin layer of sweat as he continues to fuck her senseless, he pounds into her picking up a speed he didn't even know he could do until his body shuddered and he released inside of her, they both found the strength to turn her around so she could cling onto him

"I was going to say" she mumbles into his neck, he runs his hand up and down her back "Thank god I have you to relieve those feelings"

"Its purely business purposes" he breathes out "We should put it on expenses"

"God imagine the look on Sarah's face when she sees that" she pulls a horrified look "She would definitely suspect"

"Wouldnt anyone?" he smirks, she bites her lip "Do you want to grab some food?"

"No" she shakes her head, a cheeky grin plastered all over her face, he raises an eyebrow "I want you to fuck me again in that bed through there"


	4. Chapter 4

He body was pressed up beside his, her leg draped over his thighs as he slumbers peacefully holding her in his arms. She shifts away from him pulling the duvet with her, he raises an eyebrow and pulls her back into his body, she grumbled incoherently moving her arm so her hand linked with his, her fingers linking around his hand, he shifts closer to her, he notices the small smile which graced her face. He felt his arousal build the way she pushed her arse into his groin causing a brief moan, she bit the inside of her cheek, she felt him lower both of their hands which were entwined with each other, over her thigh down to the place where she always needed him, he took one of her fingers and placed it directly on her clit, she moaned, both of their eyes still closed, he takes too of her fingers and forces them together and guides them inside of her, he rests his penis between her arse cheeks.

"Bend them" he whispers still gripping onto her hand, she smirks bending her fingers causing a moan, she rocks her hip against her hand "Good"

"I don't really like my sleep disturbed, to be honest with you" she grits out, Peter pushes her hand in further "Fuck!"

"Is that nice?" he questions kissing her neck, trailing his tongue along her shoulder blade "Faster"

"Oh my..." she trails off as he takes in her appearance, her back arching every now and then, Peter uses his fingers to aid her by rubbing her clit "Close"

"Good girl" he murmurs applying more pressure to her clit, her back arches and her toes curl, her raven locks were spewed out over the pillow as he sees her orgasm travel through her body, her breathing erratic and shallow as she tries to compose herself, she pulls her hand away and he offers her a tissue, she smirks and lets out a breathy chuckle

"I should've known that was coming" she retorts, he bites his lip 

"I knew you were coming" he whispers into her ear, her heart flutters, he links his arms around her body and uses all his strength to pull her onto his body, she straddles him, his penis sitting between her arse cheeks, she raises her hips and shifts around on his body "Turn around"

"Oh?" she does what she's told and turns around, she stares directly at his penis, grasping the base of it, he grabs the blindfold which was provided by the hotel and puts it on her, she bites her lip, he trails his finger down her spine until he reaches the bottom of it, he grabs her waist and forces her body up, one hand rested on her hip his other guiding him into her which caused a loud moan

"Are you going to be good?" he asks grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back, she whimpers indicating she wanted more, he begins to thrust up into her, she moans at the force, she helps him allowing her body to tingle in anticipation, she trusts down onto him

"Yes!" she screams, he slaps her arse to spur her on "Fuck me harder!"

"Whore" he taunts at her, she gasps at him pulling at her hair, she whimpers at the feeling of him slamming into her cervix "You're a little slut"

"Tell me something I don't know" she grits out as he tugs at her hair again "Fuck yes Peter, harder!"

"Its always more" he states, he body convulses and he holds her having been caught off guard by her orgasm, he feels her warmth surround his penis, she stops thrusting allowing herself time recover from the waves of pleasure which overtook her body, he thrusts into her and he finally lets himself go and squirts his semen into her, he wraps his arms around her and allows her to fall back down onto his body, he kisses the side of her head 

"Fucking hell" she gasps, he breathes out "You're making me addicted"

"You're making me unable to be in the same room as you all week" he comments, Carla's phone goes off, she sighs "Ignore it"

"It might be important"

"Fine" he grumbles with a hint of annoyance, she picks up her phone and rolls her eyes 

"Michelle" she states, he tries not to laugh at her annoyed tone "I just got delayed I had a lay in...yeah I guess we could if you want?... Me? I'm fine you just caught me off guard that's why I'm a bit breathless...Yeah ok, we can meet for a drink, at the Rover's? Siding with the competition eh at seven yeah I can do that, see you later Chelle"

"You're going to be exhausted" he comments, she sighs "Should have got late check out, didn't think"

"Yeah and I would have really slept through that would I?" she smirks sliding out of bed, he admires her body "I'm going to hop in the shower"

"You do that" he smirks, she bites her lip her eyes lingering on his penis which was slowly thickening under her gaze "Go on go"

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to injure yourself" she smirks shaking her head, he bites his lip watching her close the doors to the bathroom, he sighs slightly, in a way he wished she could be his again...

They got dressed and then Carla decided to drop Peter off home, they had their excuses all sorted and that was that. She got home and greeted Roy who was slightly baffled by her late arrival, she smirked slightly remembering the hot and sweaty sex she had at the hotel with Peter, it made her blush but either way she got on with her Saturday morning. Carla worked on her emails and got some work done considering it was hard enough in the office with Peter there as all she could think about was having their weekly meeting and having sex with him. She blushed at the thought of sex, Peter always managed to blow her mind away, it was kinky and it was sexy, she really did enjoy the thrill, it needed something else and she would have to think about what that would be. Soon the time came to when she would be meeting Michelle in the Rover's for a drink with the family.

"Hey" Carla mumbles planting a kiss onto her friend's cheek, she sits down at one of the booths after asking her father for a glass of red

"What's going on with you!" she exclaims, Carla frowns "You look shattered"

"Oh," Carla gulps knowing she did go a bit crazy with Peter last night and this morning "Yeah I just didn't sleep too good"

"You were in a five-star hotel for a business meeting" Michelle points out, she narrows her eyes and gasps "Oh my god! You slept with someone!"

"What? No, I didn't" she chuckles slightly smiling at Johnny who places the glass of wine down on the table "You're way too suspicious"

"Then what is it babe, somethings eating you up" Michelle sighs taking one of her hands, Carla sighs knowing it was someone rather than something that was eating her up "Is it working with Peter?"

"What?! No...why would you think that Peter knows we're strictly business" Carla states, Michelle sighs slightly chewing her lip "What?"

"Nothing I just get the feeling you're holding something back" she sighs "I won't be mad if something happened between you and Peter Carla, your happiness is more important"

"Nothing has happened" she states if she told Michelle she was flouncing off to 'business meetings' to have kinky and illicit sex with her ex-husband she was sure she would get killed by her friend

"Ok well if you want to speak I am here you know"

"I know you are but I'm fine" she puts on a brave face hoping she had done enough to cover her tracks, Michelle smiles turning her head as Peter walks into the room "Oh here we go Saint Peter Barlow's here"

"Oh what does he want" Carla drones in an attempt to keep up her pretences about Peter, he walks over "Yes?"

"Charming" he scoffs, she rolls her eyes holding her glass of wine in one hand "You know what it doesn't matter, you're obviously in a mood"

"No, go on say it" Michelle challenges, Carla bites her lip praying that he doesn't say anything stupid 

"Well I was wondering if I could have a word with Carla it's about business" he states, Carla stares at him blankly, Michelle just rolls her eyes 

"If it's about business you can say it here" Michelle states not liking him interrupting her conversation with Carla "Go on"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this business charity even thing next week, it'll be a good opportunity for Underworld, the possibility or more clients" he looks at her directly in the eye, she bites her lip 

"Yeah should be good" she shrugs, "We'll have to go over details nearer the time"

"Good" he smirks towards Michelle who pulls a face at him "Enjoy your drink" 

"We will" Carla states watching him leave out of the back, she sighs slightly knowing Peter was out to play games with her, she wasn't going to have it 

"Gosh he doesn't leave you alone does he?" Michelle exclaims "Surprised you haven't put him in his place yet that nothings going to happen between you both"

"You know what, you're right" she states grabbing her bag and jacket, Michelle frowns "I'm going to have a word with Mr Barlow"

"Oh right" Michelle muses thinking it was a good idea "Do you need me to come?"

"Michelle we can't have him thinking I'm a wuss can we, no I need to do this alone and before you get worried about him getting under my skin, trust me I am more than capable to fighting this battle"

"That's my girl" Michelle beams, Carla nods and storms through the pub to the back yard, she glances around 

"I knew you'd be wanting words" Peter whispers appearing behind her, she jumps and presses a hand to her chest, she glances to the ciggy which was hanging out of his mouth "How's guard dog number one then?"

"She's just being an interfering old bag right now, she'll soon get bored" she smirks glancing to the cigarette again, he offers it to her and she takes a drag "I feel like a naughty teenager"

"Good" he grins watching as she mystically breathes out the cigarette 

"What was that all about in there then?" she asks thrusting her thumb back to gesture to the door, he smirks 

"Just wanted to see you and to make sure you had time for where we're going on our little business outing next week"

"Oh?"

"It's going to be very interesting" he muses, she narrows her eyes suspiciously, he stands in front of her and looks into her eyes, she gulps "Are you nervous Carla?"

"No" her breath hitches, Peter brushes a strand of hair away from her face, he tilts her head up so he could meet his lips with hers the lingering smell of the cigarette they just shared dancing in each other's mouthes

"What are you doing tonight, Carla?"

"Sleeping because I'm tired" she states rather bluntly, he places a hand on her hip and pulls her into his body, he reaches around and squeezes her arse

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"You're going to tell me anyway" she sighs trying not to moan at the way Peter was fondling her arse

"I've got you a little present for our next meeting"

"Oh? And what might this present be?"

"You'll have to wait and see but I promise it's going to make you scream, make you cum as hard as you ever have done" he whispers into her ear, he hears her gulp audibly as he caresses her ear "Have a good night"

"Bye" she whispers watching him leave the back yard, she bites her lip wondering what on earth he meant, all she knew was that she was getting one hell of an addiction to Peter Barlow...


	5. Chapter 5

He was doing her head in with his suggestive comments, work had actually become a living nightmare. She was a mess, she really was, she kept making mistakes and the only time she would have time to do her work would be in the evenings and even then she would be exhausted. Peter was doing her head in, he was making her mind fester and not in a good way, she would be in the office and then she would think of ways she could fuck him even without their arrangement. Of course, she had her ways and then she ended up fucking him in the office more than once that week, she was desperately needy for Peter, it wasn’t as discreet as hell, it was actually when there was everyone in the factory, she just jumped on his lap and they discreetly had sex in front of everyone practically.

"Fuck!" she whispers resting her forehead against his as she rolls her hips against him "Harder!"

"Shh" he whispers cautious of their compromising position, "You can be loud later"

"I don't care" she moans feeling him slide in and out of her as she bounces on him "You're becoming a drug"

"A good one?"

"Very good" she whimpers as uncontrollable waves take over her body, he supports her arse, he was thinking how lucky she was that she happened to wear a skirt today "Baby!"

"Come here" he murmurs holding her now limp body, he thrusts into her causing her to moan, he covers her mouth with his hand as they fuck on her office chair, he eventually grunts and releases streams of cum into her 

"God Peter" she whispers allowing him to slide out of her, she immediately grabs the tissues causing him to smirk "This is so risky"

"Makes it more fun though eh?" he questions, she nods slowly chewing her lip as she cleans them both up "Do you want me to send them to lunch so you have time to sort yourself out?"

"Yeah actually" she slides off his lap and grabs her pocket mirror whilst he leaves the office, he returns a short while later "I need the address for later"

"Here" he smirks passing it to her, she frowns at it and types it into her phone 

"It's a flat" she pulls a face running her fingers through her hair, he just shrugs "Peter what's going on I don't have time to be playing games"

"Just meet me at the address then you'll see" he grins proudly, she glares, he just steps in front of her and tilts her face up to meet his eyes, he runs his thumb over her plump lips "Do you not trust me, Carla?"

"With my life but I don't understand" she sighs, he nods slowly pulling a key out from his pocket and unclasping her fingers which were in a fist, he places the key in the palm of her hand, she frowns

"Go to the address and use the key" he states, she sighs rolling her eyes "If you trust me well enough then you'll do this for me"

"Fine" she grits out before sighing "I'm popping to the loo make sure the office is presentable before I get back"

The day dragged, she decided she would just go and see Michelle for lunch as being in the same room as Peter would no doubt lead to her wanting him more, they could not end up fucking in her office it was just too risky but she loved the thrill at the same time it made them both feel on fire. As soon as she finished with Michelle she went back to work and tried her best to get on with the day and she did well, she was satisfied enough from her earlier encounter with Peter but she wasn't satisfied to her core and back. They both locked up the factory then went their separate ways, she went and got ready, sliding her knee-length boots on after putting a tight-fitting red dress on, she rummaged through the box under the bed and smirked to herself, she pulls out a pair of handcuffs and slides them into her bag thinking she might be needing these. She then said goodbye to Roy and went to the address that Peter stated. Carla approached the house, she frowned in confusion and went up to the building and rang the buzzer for the number that Peter gave her on the address, she was soon let up after no indicator, she placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open, she glanced around and it wasn't long before Peter's lips were on hers, she kissed him roughly shoving him up against the door.

"Fuck you" she states pushing him away and glares at him, he frowns watching her walk around the room her expression riddled with curiosity "What is this place?"

"Come with me" he offers his hand out to her, she frowns and he takes her into the bedroom, she bites her lip in anticipation "Worth the wait?"

"Definitely" she states glancing to the bed covers, she turns to face him and kisses him, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his body dropping her bag on the floor, he devours her neck "I don't want no bruises"

"They won't be visible" he smirks placing her down on the bed, she sits on the edge and he undoes the zip on her dress, she stands up to rid of it "Sit"

"I'm not some bitch" she snipes sitting down anyway, he smirks to himself tying a blindfold around her eyes, he then grabs a piece of rope and ties her arms together, she falls onto her side and he helps her adjust herself to her front "What are you doing?"

"Like I said in the Rover's back yard, I'm going to make you scream, make you cum as hard as you've ever done before" he picks up the vibrator which was lying on the bedside table and runs it over her spine "Do you need me, Carla?"

"Always" she whispers a small smile of anticipation gracing her features, he reaches the top of her underwear, he inches her panties down causing her to gasp at the feeling of his rough fingers on her smooth silky skin "I would really like the use of my hands"

"You don't deserve that" he states running his tongue over her arse cheek, he picks up the vibrator and spreads her legs apart, he places it on her clit

"Fuck stop teasing" she moans breathlessly, he grins triumphantly to himself, she rolls over onto her back and he pushes the vibrator into her "Fucking hell Peter, stop that, be a man and do it yourself"

"No" he smirks to himself, she rocks her hips and he thrusts the vibrator in and out of her causing her to scream until she felt her stomach tense, he takes it away on purpose, she glares at him, he smirks to himself and pushes it back into her, she moans and rocks her hips and right as she's about to climax he pulls it out of her

"Please" she whimpers unable to pleasure herself, she was on fire and she needed Peter to give her what she needed "Peter please I need you to do something I'm begging you"

"Not yet" he states, she groans in annoyance, he picks up a bottle of lubricant and dribbles it down her chest, she gasps, he picks up the vibrator again and applies it to her clit, she moans squirming around on the bed covers until she reaches her peak, her body convulses and she releases all over the vibrator and the bedsheets "I should reward you for that"

"You should" she breathes out, he violently pulls her up and undoes her blindfold and the rope which had her hands tied together, she launches herself at him and he pulls her onto his body so that she was straddling him, she fumbles with his belt and undoes it, they work together to remove his clothes, she pushes him back down onto the bed and slides off him to grab the handcuffs, she applies them to the bedframe "We don't want you moving"

"No?" he questions, she smirks to herself taking his penis into her hands and runs her hands up and down it causing him to moan, she takes him into her mouth “You’re too needy”

“Don’t be so addictive then” she states nipping the tip of his penis causing a gasp, she sinks her mouth down onto him so he was sitting at the back of her throat, she swallows and sucks on him, her tongue traced patterns around him, he moans and cums straight into her mouth, she pulls away and crawls up to him

“Taste yourself” she murmurs kissing him, his tongue swirling around hers as they kiss she plucks the key from the bedside table and undoes the lock on the handcuffs allowing him to be freed “What are you going to do to me now Mr Barlow?”

“I want you on all fours” he states, she does what she's told, he grabs the blindfold and ties it around her eyes so she couldn’t see he trails his fingers down her back lightly scratching at her skin causing her to sigh lustfully, he mounds her arse with his hands, he runs his penis between her cheeks causing her to moan "You like that?"

"Would be better if you were in me" she states, he runs his hand up her sides and pulls the material which was covering her eyes down to her mouth so she was gagged, he pushes into her causing a moan, he fucks her hard and grabs a fistful of her hair 

"Kinky enough for you?" he grunts, she rolls her eyes before throwing her head back, she tries her best to roll her hips, he grins reaching his arm out to grab the whip, she moans unable to say anything as she was gagged, he strikes her skin causing her to up her motions "Faster" he states removing the cloth which was gagging her

"You dick" she states turning around and forcing him down on the bed, she straddles him and forces him inside her, she bounces up and down on his in an almost possessed way, she moans at the thought knowing Peter was making her so needy and so addictive to sex it was getting on the verge of unhealthy, he strikes the whip across her stomach "Fuck you"

"You're the one fucking me" he states, she throws her head back and lets out a hum of approval, she lets go and he holds her body to stop her from falling noticing her orgasm took her by surprise, he flips her over and her legs are thrown around his middle, he pounds into her violently, she grabs hold of the headboard above to compose herself, he other hand reaching for the whip., she strikes it onto his back

"See how you like it" she grits out, he grunts picking up speed, she was sure that he would be sore in the morning the amount of effort he was putting in, he finally shudders and shoots his juices into her, she moans at the sensation as they rock gently enjoying the afterglow, he falls onto her body and soon slides out of her and rolls off to the side, they just stare at the ceiling, their muscles trembling in pleasure

"I didn't know how you would take this" he states breathlessly, she doesn't turn to face him

"I feel like some sort of sex worker come lapdancer"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like some slut who was testing out items from Anne Summers"

"It was fun, you lived up to your promise" she murmurs quietly "What is this place, Peter?"

"Here" he states passing her a brochure knowing this question would be asked, she chuckles slightly shaking her head "What?"

"You're renting this?"

"Month at a time" he states turning to face her, she turns to face him "I won't be living here though"

"Huh? This penthouse compared to living in your dad's box room I think I know what I would rather do" she whispers looking him in the eyes trying to find some sort of meaning to everything

"This is solely for us-"

"Oh, I get it, somewhere to fuck, somewhere for me to scream as loud as I want-"

"As well as plenty of places to fuck" he reminds her, she smirks to herself "Business and pleasure, good mix eh?"

"I always promised not to mix them and here we are" she grins slightly tracing her finger over the outline of his tattoos "Do you want to know something?"

"Go on then" he sighs wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close to her body "I'm sorry if you didn't like the toys-"

"Hey!" she slaps him gently on the chest "You know I more than love the toys"

"I was just worried about if you had changed, that's all, you were screwing Daniel not so long ago-"

"Oh cheers" she scoffs, he smirks not afraid to drop a kiss on to her forehead "Look for what its worth, I love this arrangement but fucking in the office is so risky"

"I know it is which is partly one of the reasons I got this place, think about it we can pencil in business meetings to a made-up address every day if you'd like or when you really need to fuck me then we both know where to go, enough of this hotel malarky where its hard to sneak all this stuff into"

"Hmm," she thinks about his proposition "Ok, we have a deal"

"Good, now I don't know about you but I've worked up a bit of an appetite, shall I order in?"

"Go on then" she chuckles slightly watching him saunter around the room naked, he picks up the handcuffs and raises an eyebrow at her "You're not knowing where I got those from, trust me that's my backup plan in case you don't work hard enough when pleasuring me simultaneously to the core"

"I'll look forward to the story"


	6. Chapter 6

The constant whirring of machines and the consistent episodes of staring into space. She stared out the window and sighed slightly at what her life had become. Carla was feeling disgusted with her inner self, she wanted to feel like herself, not like some sex-obsessed person who couldn't go a day without some sort of sexual interaction. Peter continued to test her, continued to flirt with her make innuendoes and it made her ever so needy and annoyed, she was sexually frustrated, she really was even though the last time she and Peter had one of their business meetings was yesterday. She would find ways to get him out of the factory, whether it was helping with dropping off deliveries and going on actual business meetings just so she had time to compose herself again before he returned and a chance to stop her mind from lusting after Peter. 

"Hey" Michelle mumbles flopping down onto Peter's chair, Carla smirks at her, well not at her, at the memory of her and Peter fucking on one of the office chairs last week "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing" she sighs shaking her head in an attempt to rid the thoughts in her head, Michelle raises an eyebrow "I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping?"

"Huh?" Michelle replies confused knowing Carla was way too busy to be spending time with her like she had stated so many times "You want to go shopping? What happened with being too busy?"

"I changed my mind" she logs out of her computer, the needs to get away prominent and be away from Peter, she leaves him a note, "I think my business partner can handle an afternoon being boss"

"Hmm" she chuckles slightly "Come on then let's go out"

Michelle and Carla hit the shops, they were loading clothes into baskets and probably spending more than they could afford. Michelle was making snide remarks about Carla owning too many clothes causing Carla to whack her with one of her many shopping bags. They were walking around the shopping centre, Michelle sniggered at Ann Summers, Carla shot her a confused look but Michelle dragged her into the shop anyway, they went right to the back of the store, and Carla rolled her eyes in annoyance, she really didn't want to be here right now, the more that she was in this environment the more she was sure she would let slip about her screwing Peter in any free time she had.

"That's a bit skimpy-"

"Robert likes skimpy" she states glancing to Carla, who just folds her arms across her chest "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing it's just a bit awkward that's all" she vocalises the feelings which were brewing in her head 

"You're usually way into all of this" she chuckles rolling her eyes and loading the lingerie into the basket

"I don't know it's just you have a partner...I have no one..." she trails off, Michelle pouts her lips, Carla chews the inside of her lip knowing she could not slip up now

"Well you need to get out there then" Michelle states, Carla raises her eyebrows not expecting that from Michelle, the thing was she didn't want to meet anyone, she was happy fucking Peter behind everyone's back, that's what made her happy and now Michelle was probably going to drag her to some bar

"No!" Carla exclaims, Michelle frowns "No, I don't want to"

"Huh?" she questions confused "Oh come on don't be boring"

"I'm just not ready, I just want to take things as they come" she states glancing around the shop as she waits for Michelle to pay "Look, I get you're trying to make me happy 'Chelle but I feel ok, I'm not looking for love right now"

"Ok I won't pressurise you, unless of course there's someone in your bit and you're hiding them from me?"

"No" she states sternly, Michelle just chuckles rolling her eyes "You're too nosey"

"Hmm you love me for it though" she grins linking arms with her friend "Come on let's get you back to Peter, he's probably stressing himself out"

"Ha, yeah" she murmurs as they walk to the car, she just hoped that Michelle wouldn't cotton on any time soon...

Michelle drove to the bistro and Carla got out and walked her bags to her car and put them in, she sighed slightly then continued into Underworld. The lights were off and the alarm wasn't set, she was about to ring Peter up and verbally berate him for leaving the factory unlocked without the alarm administered. She frowned slightly at that thought knowing Peter wouldn't leave the alarm off on purpose unless there was something else going on, she slid her heels off and walked around the factory so she didn't bring attention to herself, a hand slapped over her mouth and she was gagged.

"You're playing with fire you are" Peter hisses in her ear, she gulps in arousal and anxiety "Leaving me here to go shopping, what did you get when you were out Carla?" he swipes the cloth down and she gasps for air

"Nothing for you" she spits, he tugs at her hair causing her to moan "If you're going to fuck me do it already"

"I'm not going to fuck you" he snipes, she grunts in annoyance feeling his fingers trail over her stomach "Do you want a release Carla, is this what this is about?"

"Fuck you" she shouts, he covers her mouth and she bites down on his fingers, she steps away from him and walks into the office, she gasps and turns around to face him "What is this about?"

"I like you being bossy Carla" he states running his fingers down her spine, he picks up the whip and strikes it against her arse "You have a choice-"

"A choice?" she gulps in arousal, he smirks at her strained nature

"Yes, a choice. I can use this on you here or we can go to our little business venture" he twiddles the whip in his fingers, she grunts in annoyance "You can choose"

"What's the catch?"

"The catch" he muses "The catch is only something which I know and only I will know until it happens"

"That's very mysterious of you" 

"You know I'm a man of mystery Carla" he murmurs into her ear, the hairs on her arms stick up "Your choice, here or there" he strikes her arse with the whip again "Decision?"

"There"

He tied her arms together once they got in the car and strapped her into the passenger seat so she could pleasure him or herself, he wanted her now and he was sure he was speeding to get to the flat. She was trying to undo the cloth which was tied around her hands but all attempts proved fruitless. He took her out of the car and locked it, he dragged her up the stairs and into the flat, he untied her and and they started to shed their clothes, their lips connecting in a passionate way and their tongues wrestling with each other. He turned her around and grabbed the whip, he struck her arse causing her to moan, he shoved her up over the kitchen counter and bent beneath her.

"You're a dickhead you know that?" she grits out feeling his tongue on her legs, she was trying to hard not to tremble right now, he doesn't respond, she feels his tongues in her folds "Oh my..."

"Very much so" he murmurs against her pussy, his tongue poking inside of her, she moans as it swipes over her clit "Stop being horny"

"Stop being good at what you do then" she snipes rolling her hips and moaning at the sensation of Peter's tongue and the work it was doing, she grunts 

"You can release if you want?" he offers her, she cries in frustration as he violently flicks his tongue over her sensitive clit, her knuckles here white as she gripped onto the rim of the countertop, her legs trembled as she let her body succumb to Peter's motions, she released and he expertly cleaned her up 

"Fuckin' hell" she moans, he twists her face to kiss her, he helps her up and holds onto her knowing her legs were probably weak "Thanks"

"No problem" he smirks lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen counter as they resume their kiss, he takes her hand and grabs two of her fingers, she lays back in assumption, he glides them through her folds and to her centre, she thrusts them into herself "Harder"

"God, Peter!" she cries, he smirks to himself grabbing the blindfold and covering her eyes, she attempts to remove it

"No Carla" he strikes her with the whip, she moans continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of herself, he grasps his hand around his penis and begins to masturbate greedily taking in her appearance

"You're going to need to clean the kitchen counter" she grits out continuing her thrusts, she slows temporarily and Peter strikes her with the whip "Fuck you!"

"Go faster then" he moans as she arches her back trying to bring herself to release, he watches her body writhe under the spotlights above and eventually she cries out her body tenses and she releases he smirks to himself, he climbs onto the island counter and grabs her legs, to wrap them around his middle, his penis rests on her folds, her chest moving sporadically up and down as she tries to compose herself

"When can I see?" she queries, he shakes his head to himself 

"When I'm done with you" he states pushing into her vagina, she whimpers at him filling her, she grips onto the rim of the kitchen counter as he thrusts into her, he holds her hips and pounds violently into her causing her to cry out and moan "You dirty cow"

"Shut the fuck up!" she cries in frustration at her lack of release knowing Peter was taking his time on purpose to punish her, he pulls out of her completely "Don't you fucking dare, you sick twisted-"

"Shut up Carla" he shuts her down sliding off the counter and going into the bedroom to pick up a piece of rope, he returns to her panting and squirming as she waits for him to continue 

"Oh no, no, no" she shakes her head feeling him grab her wrists and tie them together "Fuck you, Peter, actually fuck you, I hate you for this"

"What's made you so angry baby?" he questions getting back on the kitchen counter and pushing into her again, he grabs her hips and begins to thrust

"It's always about you" she snipes, she moans and arches her back, he chuckles slightly laughing at her "I can't deal with this!"

"Deal with what" he challenges her using his thumb to rub her clit, she whimpers unable to compose herself "Tell me Carla!" he picks up the whip and strikes it against her stomach

"You!" she cries out as her body convulses under his touch, under his motions, her hair sticking to the sides of her body, her sweaty body shining under the harsh light as she releases around him, he adjusts himself and continues to thrust, his thighs tense and he releases streams of semen into her, she moans at the sensation

"You did good" he muses removing the blindfold, she winces at the light and he slides out of her, her muscles twitching ever so slightly "Are you ok?"

"Recovering" she mumbles, he chuckles slightly sliding off the counter and lifting her into his arms, he takes her into the bedroom and places her down on the bed "Thanks"

"Your body's going to be sore" he chuckles slightly, she lets out a breathy laugh "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine" she grits out unable to move still, he lies beside her and pulls her into his body, he strokes her sweat ridden hair "You did good, really good"

"You never fail to surprise me" she muses opening her eyes and staring at him, "I think I need a shower"

"Yeah, I think you do too" he chuckles slightly at her, she just sighs "Are you ok? Look you can tell me to shut up but I do still care?"

"I know you do...I don't know Peter I just feel I'm a bit old to be doing this"

"So you want to stop it?"

"No!" she exclaims, he raises an eyebrow "No...no, i just...I don't know"

"Did something happen when you were out shopping?"

"It's just Michelle, she dragged me into Anne Summers and she was picking out stuff, I just felt awkward having to keep this from her-"

"You know the reaction you would get-"

"I know!" she hits him on the chest playfully "I'm just overthinking things I need to relax"

"Well, we can stay here this evening if you want? Just you and me fucking the night away?"

"Hmm" she muses biting her lip, it did seem rather tempting "Go on then, I'll make my excuses to Roy"

"Good, I think we need to talk?"

"Yeah we do, let me hop in the shower first" she slaps him as she walks to the en-suite door, she turns to face him "Are you joining me?"

"Go on then"


	7. Chapter 7

It was three in the morning, she glanced to the alarm clock on the side and peeled Peter's arm away from her body, she slid out of bed grabbing a piece of linen to wrap around herself, she stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the skyscrapers of Manchester. She sighed and glanced over the twinkling lights of the night sky as well as the glow of the moon. She removed the thin linen which was wrapped around her and stood stark naked on the balcony and stared out ahead, he felt a warm breath on her neck causing her to bite her lip to contain a smirk.

"Why?" he questions eerily tracing his tongue around her ear, flicking her ear lobe 

"I couldn't sleep" she whispers her breath hitching in her throat, he walks his fingers over her lower abdomen "Did you want something?"

"No not really" he muses trailing his fingers around the bottom of her spine, he slides them between her arse cheeks and then masterfully finds her clit, she refuses to moan "Is that nice?"

"Shut up" she states in annoyance, she tilts her head back it now resting on his shoulder as he leaves his fingers inside of her, his thumb pressing down on her clit causing her to moan, his penis sitting comfortably between her arse cheeks 

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"I…oh my god!" she cries out rocking her hips frantically against his hand, he plants kisses along her shoulder blade, his thumb masterfully placed on her clit, he pulls his finger away and sighs "Don’t tease me"

"Don’t be horny then" he states, she glares at him but soon moans at the feeling of his fingers inside of her, she grunts in annoyance and cries out in pure pleasure and sexual satisfaction "You can release you know?"

"I know" she mumbles letting him attack her walls and push into them, she gasps as her legs tense so much they tremble, he rubs her clit and she swats his hand away as she deals with her orgasm, Peter smirks at the hair sticking to her body, he holds her to make sure she doesn’t fall "Fuck sakes, I've only just had a shower"

"Sorry baby" he nuzzles into her neck and kisses her delicately smooth skin "I got a bit carried away, I hope you can forgive me"

"Of course" she whispers kissing him on the lips and grunts in annoyance "Do you ever get those thoughts of if you could do things differently then this would happen or that would happen?"

"I don’t understand"

"Ignore me" she states kissing him again and cupping the back of his head with her hand, he lifts her up as they reignite their kiss, he walks her to the bed and sits on the edge of it with her, as they continue to kiss, she shifts around allowing him to enter her, he holds her as she slowly rocks her hips "You're an addiction"

"You're insatiable" he murmurs enjoying her intimate motions, it wasn’t kinky it was just loving and gentle as she moans gently every time he shifts in and out of her, his fingers glide along her back and she makes sure she kisses him with enough force, never losing contact with him

"Pe'er" she whispers continuing to rock against him, he moans as well at her slight change in position, her fingers grazing over his scalp "Not everything's about power" she kisses him again, their tongues swirling around together "Sometimes it's about-"

"Love" he mumbles against her lips, she sighs lustfully at his admission "Sorry"

"It's fine" she opens her eyes not giving up on her attempts to make them reach their high, they continue to feel each other, he cups her arse cheeks squeezing them gently causing a chaste moan "Fuck"

"Close?" he nuzzles into her neck, she nods unable to compose herself to speak, she feels his penis hit all the right spots and it wasn’t long before he held her and she released, her hot cum lubricating him nicely, she finds the strength to continue rolling her hips, she goes a bit faster and he thrusts into her gently and elegantly 

"I love you" she mumbles in utter bliss she didn’t know what she was saying really, she was so overcome with all the feelings she just didn’t know what would come out of her mouth, she feels a warmth inside of her at that point she knew that he released, she raised her hips and he slid out of her followed by a steady stream of their mingled cum, he held her close

"I love you too"

They were exhausted and they ended up falling asleep together on top of the bedsheets, revelling in the heat of each other's bodies, she was constantly breathing in the scent of him which comforted her entirely and likewise for him. They eventually found their way under the covers and they continue to slumber in each other's arms until the mid-morning, Carla gasped as soon as she woke and glanced to the time, she mentally berated herself for sleeping in this long, there was a sound from the buzzer, she frowned and chucked her clothes on and walked to the door straightening out her hair, she answered the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Carla asks, Peter appears kissing her on the neck, she tries to swat him away 

"Your worst nightmare" Michelle states angrily through the buzzer, Carla's eyes widen in shock "Let me up Carla, I mean it"

"Fine" she mutters letting Michelle up, she places the phone down "Get changed Peter, quick, it's Michelle"

"What? How?" he questions his eyes wide, Carla just glares at him "Right, yeah get changed, good idea" he rushes back into the bedroom, she sits on the kitchen counter as Michelle appears shutting the door

"Don't even try and explain yourself" she states folding her arms across her chest "I followed you here last night because I was worried about you, Roy took great pleasure in informing me saying that you weren't home, I saw you drive off and I followed you, I also saw you get out of the car with some guy"

"Too nosey for your own good" she chuckles slightly shooting a look towards Peter who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom "You shouldn't be here"

"Where is he then, this guy?" Michelle questions gliding around Carla's flat, Carla just rolls her eyes picking away at her hand trying not to seem too suspicious 

"Not here, he's gone to work" she states, Michelle chuckles slightly

"Right so first you and Peter don't show up to work, where's Peter Carla don't even think about lying to me"

"He's not here" she chuckles "This is a client's flat"

"Oh..." she trails off "I saw the meeting in your diary 'Business Meeting' with this address this morning when Sarah told me that you and Peter didn't show up"

"I overslept, I have no idea where Peter is" Carla chuckles "He's probably out with Simon"

"Yeah maybe I just thought it was a bit suspicious, a business meeting at a flat, that's all" she smiles slightly, Carla tilts her head to the side "How about we have a drink tonight?"

"What? So I can divulge juicy information about the guy who I'm seeing, no thanks" she states, Michelle folds her arms across her chest in defiance "Fine, ok, if it makes you go because he will be back any minute with a couple of danish"

"Ok, whatever" Michelle rolls her eyes "We'll speak later because I'm not letting this slide"

"Well see you soon" Carla kisses her friend on the cheek, she frowns "What?"

"Nothing it's just nice to see you happy, have fun"

"Yeah I will" Michelle tuts leaving the building, Carla closes the door and leans against it letting out a sigh, she bit her lip hoping that Michelle wasn't internally suspicious

"You can come out" Carla states as Peter walks out of the room and stands in front of her "I don't think she suspects, she knows I'm sleeping with someone now though"

"As long as she doesn't know it's me, right?"

"Yeah that" she mumbles wrapping her arms around his body "I'm scared, Peter, is she going to hate me when she finds out it's you"

"She might do for a bit but she'll understand that I make you happy" he smiles kissing her on the forehead "We can stop this if you want if that will make it better-"

"No!" she exclaims pulling away "I love this relationship we have, sex, no strings, I need you Peter and no matter how slutty it sounds I need you to satisfy me"

"It has made working with you more tolerable, you're not biting my head off at everything, little or big"

"Hm, yeah I apologise for that" she mumbles leaning up to kiss him "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" he questions, she sighs slightly, "I thought you didn't want to get into the nitty-gritty relationship stuff"

"Last night you told me you loved me" she whispers, he cups her cheek, "I said it back, I thought you wanted more...I mean..."

"Oh Carla I'm so sorry, I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship since Toyah and...Susie" he gulps, her eyes downcast to the floor "I just...I don't know"

"So you were using me as a distraction" she whispers in realisation, he bites his lip, "I thought I meant more to you..."

"You mean the world to me, I just can't take this further than what it already is" he mumbles slightly confused as to why she wanted to take things further and be in a relationship

"I'm going to get to work" she states grabbing her bag and storming out of the flat, he sighs slightly rubbing his forehead in confusion over her admission as well as the whole night...

Carla went back to Roy's she offered him a seedy glare at the fact he was speaking to Michelle behind her back. She decided to get ready and have a shower to clean herself up after her sexual encounter with Peter at their business meeting flat. She put on a black skirt and red blouse and made sure her makeup was perfect, she curled her hair and then put on a pair of the highest heels she owned before making her way out of the flat to Underworld. Everyone virtually gasped at her entrance obviously taken away by her appearance, she sat down at her desk and began to work. It wasn't long before Peter appeared, he raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing and he couldn't help but let the arousal build, he sat down to mask the obvious effect she was having on him, but she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She got up and shut the blinds and sat in front of him, he shoved his hands into his pockets, his legs spread apart, she places one of her feet between them gently pressing on his crotch.

"Carla..."

"Listen to me and listen to me good Peter"

"Fine" he lets out a strained sigh "About this morning...?"

"Peter" she glares at him, at this point he knew to be quiet because her patience was wearing thin "Meet me in here at about nine tonight"

"Here?"

"Yes here, is that a problem Peter?"

"No..." he trails off, she narrows her eyes licking her crimson red lips, she leans forward, Peter catches a glimpse of her breasts, she runs a perfectly manicured finger over his bulge 

"That might come in handy" she whispers seductively "I want you on your best form tonight Peter, no messing around"

"I think we need to talk about what happened this morning-"

"It's so far in the past I can't remember it" she uncrosses her legs and inches her skirt up, the stockings which she was wearing causing him to lick his lips "I'm in control tonight"

"Right" he nods watching her slide off the desk and sit back down in her office chair, she smirks at him before returning to her work, he turns to his computer screen and tries to focus on his work but it was so hard with her dressed like that in front of him...


	8. Chapter 8

Perched on the edge of her desk, Carla was twiddling her fingers whilst she waited for Peter to arrive, she nipped home to change into a dress making her excuses that she was going for a business meeting. She stared out into the abyss, the darkness of the factory floor, the only light provided by the light on her desk as well as the pale moonlight, she closed her eyes and inhaled, she narrowed her eyes at the familiar scent; Peter's aftershave.

"Peter?" she questions, her heels clicking on the floor, her hands placed on her lips as she glances around the room

"Hello" he steps out of the shadows, she gasps at his body and smirks clamping her teeth down on her lip as she takes in his appearance "Sorry I was late"

"Please tell me you didn't walk over here naked?" she suppresses a laugh and he just shrugs standing in front of her and taking in what she was wearing

"I'm not that needy, unlike some" he comments flicking her hair, she glares at him and grabs his penis in her hand

"Fuck you" she states, he smirks at her, she runs her hand up and down his penis, he moans "Do you like that eh? Peter?"

"I bought you something" he states, she shakes her head and grabs the roll of parcel tape, she covers his mouth with it and then grabs an old cable tie and attaches it to his wrists

"I'm in control you dickhead" she states squeezing his member firmly "You do what I say and what I say only, enough of you being a controlling arsehole in any sexual encounter we have" she peels the tape from his mouth off so he can speak

"You're such a bitch"

"But you love me for it" she flashes him a sultry grin, she walks into the office and he frowns in confusion before she returns, he raises an eyebrow at what she was holding in her hands "Oh yes we're going there again"

"Fine by me you obviously have a thing for kinky sex" he states, she cuts the cable tie and administers the handcuffs "Am I allowed to sit down?"

"No" she states "If you slack Peter I mean it I will not be happy" she murmurs grabbing a chair "Specifically Sally's"

"Trust you" he scoffs sitting down onto it, she stands in front of him and grabs her lipstick which she smothers on her plump lips, she inches her dress up "Fucking hell"

"Too much for you to handle?"

"No" he breathes out, she smirks to herself turning away from him, she blindly undoes her dress, she turns around her eyes blazing into his as she peels it off her body, he moans at what she had on

"You seem a bit...aroused by that" her eyes flutter down to his thickening Penis, he grunts in annoyance at the lingerie she had on, she removes her dress keeping her stockings and her heels on, Peter gasped again at how slutty she looked, the thinnest band of material hugging her bottom half as well as the sheer bra she was wearing, she turns from him and bends over

"Carla..." he trails off, she smirks to herself and walks over to him, her hips sporting extra sway and she stands in front of him "Can I be free of this so I can fuck you?"

"No, I'm in control" she reminds him sitting on his lap, she reaches her arms behind her and she blindly undoes her bra, the garment falling to the floor, he takes a nipple into his mouth causing a moan from her "Did I say you could do that?"

"No but I'm going to do it anyway" he states, she grasps his penis and drags her hand up and down it, slowing briefly then speeding up, he throws his head back "I'm close"

"I don't care" she snaps "Control yourself you piece of shit"

"Carla why are you being such a slut"

"Fuck off" she slaps him, her internal rage from the fact that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, she continues to pleasure him and he releases, "I said to fucking control yourself" she tuts grabbing some tissues from the office so that she could clean him up

"You're a whore"

"You're an annoyance" she states standing in front of him, she removes her thong and peels her stockings off suggestively in front of him whilst he recovers "That's much worse than being a whore"

"You bitch" he snipes, she straddles him and forces him inside of her, she bounces violently on top of him, she moans, she picks up speed again going to the quickest that she could go

"Can I tell you something Peter" she slides off him and walks behind his chair plucking the key for the handcuffs from one of the workstations, she pushes it into the keyhole and presses her face to his ready to whisper in his ear "Me and Nick used to fuck so hard in those handcuffs" she twists the lock and he sees red, he instantly picks her up and drags her over to the office wall, he grabs her wrists and places her hands on the wall

"You ugly piece of shit, using your ex-husband to make me fucking punish you" he states forcefully slapping her arse, she moans in arousal, he pushes into her and violently pounds into her, he smacks her arse repetitively 

"It was a good time" she muses, he yanks her head back causing her to moan "Fucking harder you're slacking"

"You're a spiteful cow" he states fucking her as hard as he could, she continues to moan and she screams out in pure ecstasy and pleasure "I am better than Nick, say it"

"Nick made me cum harder" she snipes, he grabs a fistful of her hair and then smacks her arse "You don't like that do you, alpha male Peter"

"Slag"

"Tell me something I don't know!" she cries out as uncontrollable waves take over her body, he continues to pound into her, he feels her hot cum squirt all over his penis which was buried inside of her, he pounds and pounds into her and releases thick streams of cum into her as well, they collapse onto the floor unable to move their hot sticky bodies...

The hardness of the floor beneath them was protruding into their sated bodies, she woke up and Peter had an arm secured around her to make sure that she was his, possessing her almost. She was about to fall asleep again but she heard the key go in the factory door, her eyes widened knowing that it was most likely Michelle. She scrambled around and rushed out of the office and chucked her clothes on, Michelle enters the factory and raises an eyebrow, she folds her arm across her chest, she bends down and picks up the handcuffs, she smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, we are into kinky sex" Michelle whispers, Carla chews her lip praying that Peter would stay in the office "Now wheres your fella?"

"Who said I needed a fella..."

"Well you would hardly be able to use these handcuffs on yourself" she states, Carla chews her lip anxiously "Is he in your office?"

"No" she states "You just missed him"

"Really?" she questions, Carla nods, she chuckles slightly "You fucked on Sally's chair?"

"Um yeah don't tell her that though" Carla chuckles slightly "I should probably clean that..."

"Yeah I should think so" Michelle grimaces, Carla bites her lip "Anyway I just wanted to say that there was a light on last night I just wanted to check to see if everything was ok"

"Oh right" Carla replies dismissively "Yeah if I brought him home to Roy I don't think that would go down well, fucking the factory is probably much safer"

"Yeah I understand it would be like talking about your sex life with your dad"

"Already done that" she grins, Michelle playfully hits her "Look I need to clean this up before the girls come in, maybe we could go for a drink later at the bistro?"

"Oh yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea you know" Michelle grins "I'll leave you to it"

"Yeah bye 'Chelle" she sighs watching her friend leave, she rushes back into the office and Peter was just sat on her office chair naked "Get dressed!"

"No" he shakes his head, she glares glancing to the clock on the wall "We need to talk"

"Peter we cant do this now!" she exclaims in annoyance, she licks her lips subconsciously at his naked form "Get dressed the workers will be here soon!"

"We need to speak Carla stop trying to make excuses-"

"It's hardly an excuse!" she shrieks grabbing her bag "I've had enough of this Peter, enough!"

"Don't be like this just talk to me about the way you feel!" he calls, she just storms out of the factory causing him to sigh, he decided to grab his clothes and get changed, clearing up the factory in the process...

She went home and got changed into something less suggestive and slutty, she decided that she wasn't going into work today, she was fed up with Peter's company so she decided she would just sit in bed and watch boxsets and mull over her thoughts for a bit. Carla couldn't focus though, she was in her pyjamas curled up in bed, marking things down in her planner for when she returned back to work. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, she opened it and rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Speak to me?" he questions offering her a bouquet of flowers, she bites her lip and takes it, she breathes in the scent, she lets him into the bedroom "Productive"

"Shut it" she playfully punches him in the shoulder, she pauses her boxset "How did you even get up here?"

"I lied and said that they were from a client to you and that I needed to bring you paperwork"

"Did you?"

"No it was just my excuse" he grins, she nods sitting down on the bed, he sits beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders causing her to break down and cry "Let it all out"

"Sorry" she whispers, he wipes her eyes for her

"It's ok you daft cow" he chuckles kissing her on the side of the head "What's going on in that head of yours then and don't worry about how stupid it is because I won't judge you...you know that"

"It's just this, the more I spend time with you, the more I love you, I know it's slutty and kinky but that connection we have its just enhanced those feelings to make it somewhat unbearable for me"

"Maybe we should stop this for a bit" he states, she just shrugs

"I know you're not ready for a relationship and I don't want to force you into it-"

"You would never do that"

"Let me finish" she sighs, Peter nods slowly "This is going to make me feel like a right slut but I love the no strings sex, it's just that strings are starting to form"

"I like it too, god we work so well in that department Carla but yeah I'm not ready yet but when I am...then maybe we can start again"

"Exactly, maybe we should just have a break for a couple of weeks yeah?"

"Ok then, seems good to me" he smiles kissing her on the forehead "I'm guessing you're not coming back to work then?"

"No" she shakes her head smiling slightly "I'm just not feeling it today, I just need time to think"

"How about after your drink with Michelle you go to the flat we can cuddle and I can just hold you?"

"Ok then" she smiles slightly "No sex though"

"That fine" he states kissing her on the forehead "I'll leave you to it, try and have a nice relaxing day"

"Yeah" she whispers watching him leave her room, she makes sure the door is shut before she breaks down into tears, she just wished that she wasn't falling in love Peter faster than she could cope with...


	9. Chapter 9

She slid out of bed the place where she was slobbing around in for the whole day. Carla got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse ready to go out with Michelle for the evening, she sighed at the subconscious way she dressed to impress, the possibility of seeing Peter, she didn't know why she did considering they were having a break from their encounters but either way she still dressed rather suggestively and made sure her makeup was pristine, maybe she was just used to doing it by now, she didn't know and that was ok as long as she got to her destination.

Michelle gasped at her friend's appearance, she really did look amazing, she glanced to the corner of the bistro and bit her lip at Peter, Simon and Leanne having a meal together, Carla just sat down at the bar ready to talk to Michelle, it wasn't long before they were joined by Kate as well which made Michelle's attempts at bringing up Carla's mystery lover an impossibility.

"You look tired" Kate observes glancing to her sister, Carla just shrugs noncommittedly 

"It's her having god knows how many shags with her mystery lover" Michelle smirks, Carla just grunts in annoyance regretting coming to this drinking session with her sister and nosey cousin

"Michelle!" she scolds, Michelle just shrugs "Yes...ok I know what you walked it was kind of-"

"Kinky and a rendition of the fifty shades trilogy"

"Alright!" Carla hisses not liking how loud she was being, Kate just chuckles 

"What's all this about, you're in love are you?" Kate teases, Carla whacks her playfully on the head, Michelle giggles 

"No!" she states with a smug grin on her face which shoe couldn't help but display 

2Oh she so is" Michelle grins passing Carla another glass of red which she accepts "Come on spill what does he look like?"

"None of your business quite frankly 'Chelle" Carla chuckles feeling rather awkward knowing her ultimate fuck buddy was in the room 

"You must be close with him to use handcuffs on him, in Sally's chair as well-"

"Michelle!" Carla exclaims with a very icy glare, Kate was practically dying of laughter next to her sister

"Oh I do pity Sally, did you disinfect the seat?" Kate grins, Carla gets up and whacks her repetitively on the head "Alright...alright I'll shut up"

"Good, keep your mouth shut" Carla chuckles slightly, her phone vibrate in her pocket so she takes it out,

PETER: I hope you're not talking about me...

CARLA: I'm talking about my mystery lover

PETER: Bet he's not as good in bed as me

"Earth to Carla?" Michelle waves her hand in front of Carla's face, she flashes her a grin "Oh is that your mystery guy?"

"No, you're too nosey" she states sliding her phone into her pocket again, she turns around and briefly flashes Peter a look "I'm just going to pop out for some air"

"More like message her fella" Michelle mutters, Carla just glares at her and walks out of the bistro, she sends a text off to Peter,

CARLA: Outside, now.

"What?" he states, she slaps him on the cheek "Woah!"

"Not everything is about you!" she shrieks before bursting into uncontrollable tears, Peter raises an eyebrow and holds her not really knowing what to do “I can't do this”

”Ok, right wipe your face sweetheart and we’re going to talk about us, go and make your excuses and meet me at the flat”

”I can't go back in there” she whimpers sobbing into his shoulder, he rubs her back affectionately

”Okay” he smiles kissing her on the forehead peeling her away from his body, he watches as she wipes her eyes ”You look beautiful”

”I think can make my excuses” she replies confidently, he raises an eyebrow watching her strut into the bistro, he follows a while later after lighting up a ciggy

”Are you ok?” Michelle asks, Carla frowns and nods ”Have you been crying?”

”No, I’m just tired I might head back sorry for being boring”

”Oh come on Carla” Michelle drones, Carla just shrugs picking up her bag and leaving ”Well by then”

Peter felt guilty their arrangement was no longer working but he was so scared to take the leap in becoming Carla’s boyfriend again in case he hurt her because he truly did love her. He watched from afar as she left the bistro no doubt she was going home to pack a bag to meet him at the flat so he decided to take his time and make sure everything was ok with Leanne and Simon in case he roused suspicion. Soon Peter made his way to the flat and entered, Carla was curled up on the sofa wrapped in a duvet, he smiled at her then say down next to her, she immediately curled into his side and cried whilst he rubbed her back.

”I thought I was strong enough to do this” she whimpers, he bites his lip feeling very guilty for asking such a request of her because he really did care about her

”Look don't bite my head off ok but you’ve said yourself in the past that you can be a little bit hormonal”

”Hormones…” she trails off closing her eyes, Peter narrows his eyes “Peter how long have we been doing this?”

“What? Why…I don’t know maybe a month or more why...?"

"We didn't use anything..." she trails off, Peter rubs his forehead in realisation "I don't know I mean, I feel like I shouldn't be this emotional over something so pathetic-"

"So what you think you might be pregnant?"

"No...I don't know...I don't think I am but I'm being so overly sensitive" she states, her lip trembling in fear, he holds her close "We're so stupid Peter, we really are"

"Do you want me to nip to the shop and get you a test?" he questions, "I can pick us up a pizza as well"

"Ok, yeah I think it's just a good idea we eliminate the idea, I'm probably not and I'm being emotional and overthinking but I think it's probably the right thing to do"

"I agree" he smiles "Do you want to come or...?"

"No" she whispers "I can't face it"

"Alright" he kisses her on the forehead "I'll be back soon"

He went to the shops utter bewildered by her confession, he just hoped that this test wouldn't be positive, he picked up at least three just to be certain and for her own state of mind. He knew she was feeling sensitive over the whole situation they were in and that was ok, he just wished that they hadn't have been so stupid yes they enjoyed themselves, more than enjoyed themselves but their reckless sessions of kinky sex could have a lasting impact in the form of a child. He grabbed at least three tests just to make sure and then collected the pizza before returning to Carla who was downing glasses of water, he frowned watching her down her third before she filled the glass up again and downed another.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I don't need to pee so..." she trails off taking the bag, she frowns at all the tests which were in there "Seriously?"

"Don't you want to be sure?"

"I'm scared" she admits glancing down to the tests, he brings her in for a hug cupping the back of her head "This is scary Peter, don't you feel scared?"

"Internally I'm petrified it wasn't long since I gave up your niece thinking she was my own and now...I don't know I'm freaking out underneath, I'm trying to keep calm and support you though"

"Ok" she breathes out grabbing one of the tests, "They say to do it with first-morning urine..."

"Well there's more we can do them tomorrow when you wake up if this doesn't show a result" he smiles, she nods slowly walking into the bathroom, he waits outside and lets out a shaky breath rubbing his hands over his face, the last time she was in this predicament she didn't confide in him and now she was and that did make his heart warm a lot

"Here" she murmurs opening the door leaving the test on the counter "You probably don't want to touch that..."

"Ew...yeah" he grimaces, she rolls her eyes "Shall we eat then check it after?"

"Sounds good to me" she responds whilst washing her hands, she heads into the kitchen and picks up the pizza and they both curl up on the sofa eating it together "What if it's positive?"

"Then I will do whatever you want me to do" he smiles kissing her on the side of the head "Do you want a baby?"

"No clue, I just want to know right now and I will deal with those feelings after" she smiles, he brushes a strand of hair out of her face "This is good pizza"

"Hm it is rather nice" he agrees, she grins at him before sighing "Don't look so sad"

"It's just annoying, we should have been more careful, that's all I guess we do get carried away each time"

"Exactly, just look at it as one of those things" he bites his lip kissing her on the forehead, "I think about her every day"

"Me too" she flashes him a smile, he looks sad all of a sudden "Don't be sad, it is what it is no more looking at the past, look into the future"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he sighs slightly, she finishes off her pizza "Go on go and check your pee stick"

"Oi!" she whacks him with a cushion as they go into the bathroom, she sighs picking up the test and holding it to the light "I hate these ones with the lines, so annoying I keep thinking I'm seeing things"

"Give it here" he smiles taking his phone and shining the flash behind the stick "Hmm I think it's positive"

"What?" her eyes widen swiping it off him "I don't know I think it's negative"

"Well it has to be one or the other," he remarks sarcastically, she glares at him in annoyance "Just do the digital one tomorrow, it'll show how many weeks you are as well... if you are obviously..."

"Yeah that's probably a good call" she yawns tiredly "Let's leave this here then curl up in bed watching cheesy films for the rest of the night until we fall asleep, take our minds off this whole thing"

"Sounds good to me"


	10. Chapter 10

They slept together, they weren't intimate and they didn't have sex instead they just revelled in each other's touch, his hand was firmly placed on her lower back pushing her into his body. They didn't sleep much neither of them wanted to speak about what the morning would offer, she looks up at him and smiled simply at the thought of him just holding her close, he kisses her on the shoulder, she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek and kisses him, her tongue swiping over his lips, entwining with his as he reciprocates, he squeezes her arse and she shifts her naked body onto his naked form and they continue to kiss.

"As much...as I would like to...continue you need to pee on the variety....of pee sticks in the bathroom..." he says in between kisses, she sighs slightly and rests her head on her chest

"You have to put it like that don't you?" she rolls her eyes, he grins watching her slide off his body stark naked and walk into the bathroom, she reappears holding the test in her hands shakily

"Come here" he pats the bed and she climbs back in and holds her "Everything will be ok"

"You wanna bet?" she breathes out anxiously slightly agitated, he begins to massage her back "Will you be there, for me...for the baby if it is positive if I am pregnant"

"Of course I will" he reassures her, she sighs glancing down to the test, she passes it to him and shrugs "Right"

"Hardly a surprise is it" she chuckles slightly "A couple of weeks, the most reliable brand as well, looks like we're having a baby"

"Hey" he tilts her head up so her eyes meet his "Look at me ok, I will be there whatever you want or need I will be there to support you"

"Thank you" she whispers hugging him, he kisses her on the lips and she reciprocates straddling him and rolling her hips against his, he moans continuing to kiss her

"Are you sure?" he pulls away wanting confirmation, she smiles cupping his face and kissing him again, he sits up and gently scratches his fingers down her back, she moans

"I am so sure Peter, I haven't been surer about anything" she responds with sincerity and uses her legs to raise her hips allowing him to slide into her "Fuck!"

"I can't get you pregnant now can I?" he grins, she slaps him on the chest and rocks her hips against his frantically, she moans in pleasure, he gently scratches at her skin to stimulate her, they reignite their kiss

"Baby" she whispers beginning to circle her hips wider allowing the base of his penis to graze her clit, they continue to kiss and it wasn't long before her body tensed in his arms "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Peter!"

"Good, keep going you're so close" he whispers into her neck, he helps her and thrusts gently into her causing her body to tremble, she throws her head back and he uses his finger to stimulate her clit

"Oh my..." she trails off as she releases, he moans feeling her warmth encase him, he gently picks her up and moves her so she was lying on her back, he holds her legs and thrusts into her gently "Mmm, Peter...I love you...so much"

"I love you too" he whispers not afraid to admit it anymore, he begins to thrust again "I love both of you"

"Mmm" she mumbles feeling a warmth below, he moans and releases into her, their body's juices mingling together, he rolls off her and pulls her into his body, his hand gently placed on her stomach, she holds it as they slumber together throughout the morning

They woke a while later and shared a bath together, his hand firmly placed on her lower stomach as he holds her in the water. They talked a bit about the future and what they wanted to do, Peter was still adamant that he wasn't ready to be in a relationship, he would really elaborate but Carla did think that he was holding back on his explanation which was kind of narking her as they were going to be parents next year and she wanted to be honest with her child and if he wasn't being honest with her then she knew this kid had no chance.

"Be honest with me" she mumbles as they curl up in bed again together, he was running his fingers through her hair "Do you want this baby Peter?"

"Hey, of course, I do sweetheart, why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"I just get the impression you're holding back on me" she kisses his chest, he bites his lip "I just think we should get everything out in the open be honest so we can be honest to our child"

"Ok yeah I am I just don't want to run before I can walk, I don't want to hop into a relationship with you and then...and then fail you both and cause you to lose the baby or I end up hurting you"

"I understand" she replies somewhat disheartened about his admission "So what are we going to do, everyone's going to ask why I ain't drinking as well as why I'm gaining weight...gosh it's already so stressful-"

"Calm" he murmurs into the top of her head "Calm sweetheart don't get stressed out, one day at a time we'll figure it out along the way"

"I know we will gosh when my family find out there are going to be so many questions, only Michelle and Kate know I'm seeing someone"

"They'll understand" he smiles, she looks up at him "It's going to kill me you know"

"What?"

"Not being there for you when you're sick...if you're sick...taking care of you"

"You can't have it all ways Peter" she reminds him, "I thought you didn't want all the mushy relationship stuff?"

"I don't I just feel like this was both our idiotic mistakes and I should try and help you, I'm trying to be supportive"

"I know you are" she softens "I just need to do it on my own for now until you're ready for us to be together, you can come to scans and stuff like that, I won't stop you form doing all those things but I think its best we don't do any relationship mushy stuff until you're ready, that's fair isn't it?"

"Yeah" he nods kissing her on the forehead "Everything will fall into place"

"Of course it will, it'll be fine" she smiles leaning up to kiss him, he squeezes her arse "Oi!"

"You need your rest so why don't I head in to check on the factory and you can starfish out in this bed yeah?"

"Hmm sounds good to me" she grins grabbing a few blankets from the armchair, he raises an eyebrow "I to want to be comfy"

"Alright, take care" he kisses her on the lips, he pats her tummy "Be good" he grins, she rolls her eyes watching him leave the room, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again...

Peter went into the factory make sure everything was sorted, he got on and did the mundane tasks for the day after removing Sally from the office as she wanted to be in charge. He made sure all the girls were settled and working effectively to make sure Carla's life was easier when she returned to work. Michelle of course interrupted entering the office causing Peter to raise an eyebrow as she frowned looking for Carla who was probably still sleeping at the flat.

"I don't suppose you've seen our Carla have you?" she questions folding her arms across her chest

"No...why? She didn't text me saying that she wasn't going to be in, for all I know is that she should be in"

"Right" Michelle chews her lip "It's just that Roy was worried as she hadn't been home all night"

"She's probably out on a business meeting?" Peter suggests, Michelle sits down in one of the office chairs taking hold of the diary

"There's nothing in the diary..." she trails off, Peter just shrugs "She was really distant last night"

"Oh?" he questions, Michelle nods sadly "I'll let you know if she gets in contact if that helps"

"I don't suppose you know a client at this address?" Michelle questions holding her phone up to Peter, the address of the flat firmly displayed "I followed her there and then she let me up, I'm really worried about her Peter, you yourself know that she's been with some shifty clients before"

"I guess" he mumbles "Why don't you give it until this evening, I'll try ringing her if you want?"

"It's fine" Michelle sighs "I might just go to the flat, see if there's anyone there?"

"I guess you could" he shrugs knowing he wouldn't be there and it was safe for her to do that "It might be worth a look if you're worried about her"

"Yeah I guess you're right" she nods, "Thank you, Peter"

"No problem" he rolls his eyes grabbing his phone and sending a text to Carla warning her of Michelle's possible interference before returning to work...


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright!" she shrieks running over to the door and picking up the intercom "Who is it?"

"Michelle"

"Now's not really a good time" she mumbles down the phone, she hears Michelle sigh on the other end of the phone "It's just-"

"Carla I need to know you're ok!" Michelle drones, Carla bites her lip "I don't care if you're not decent, or if he's there just let me up" 

"Ok" she laments hearing the panic in her friend's voice, she lets her up and Michelle practically storms into the flat "Woah calm down!"

"Thank god you're ok....I worry Carla when you don't pick up your phone especially with some of the clients you've had in the past"

"Michelle I'm fine" Carla sighs shaking her head finding it somewhat amusing "Look if you wanted to know I was having a lie-in"

"Yeah I'm sorry" she sighs slightly glancing around the place "Where's your fella?"

"Not 'ere" she states with a yawn "You need to stop asking me questions...do you want a coffee?"

"Go on then" she smiles watching Carla walk into the kitchenette "It's a nice place, very fancy"

"Hm" she chuckles slightly watching Michelle walk about the place "You can have a nose if you like, I can tell you're itching to"

"If Peter knew you were 'ere" Michelle grins, Carla shoots her a look watching her go into the bathroom, she narrows her eyes looking at the series of pregnancy tests lined up, she picks up the digital one and looks at the weeks, she then looks at the other two which were just simple ones and examined the line, she pockets one before stepping out of the bathroom "Look Carla, I'm sorry but Robert wants to see me at the bistro...he needs me maybe we could go out for a drink later?"

"Um" she falters trying to go through her mind to think of a suitable excuse "Yeah ok, I guess so, I should probably get off to work"

"Oh alright, I can give you a lift if you want?"

"Yeah alright then let me just get ready" she smiles walking into the bedroom, Michelle follows waiting at the door frame as Carla collects all of her clothes and heads into the bathroom

"Huh?" Carla hums slightly knowing that there was a pregnancy test missing, she gasps in shock knowing Michelle must have swiped it, she groans in annoyance not knowing what to do, she decides that not saying anything would be the best idea "Right let's head back"

Michelle dropped Carla off at Roy's so she goes in and prepares for the rest of the day, she got dressed and had a quick shower to freshen up due to her intimate encounter with Peter. Chucking on a black tight-fitting skirt and a blouse she headed off to work with her handbag firmly in place, Peter raised an eyebrow watching her glide into the office shutting the door and the blinds and sitting in front of him, he frowns in utter confusion at why she was being so boisterous in the office.

"Do you have the other pregnancy test, we did three, there was only two?" she points at him, he shakes his head "No this is not good!"

"What why? What's happened is it the baby? Are you ok?"

"No I am not ok Peter!" she shouts in annoyance, he presses a finger to her lips and she bites down on it causing him to wince "Michelle must have taken it"

"You let her snoop around the flat she could have found the whip then she would have raised questions" he states, Carla laughs slightly 

"She knows I'm pregnant now what do I do?!" she exclaims in utter exhaustion and fear, he gets up and stands between her legs, he bends down to kiss her, his tongue massaging hers which was a very welcome distraction, she pushes herself into his body as they continue to kiss, her hands fall to his trousers

"We shouldn't...not here even though it is very tempting" he states, she moans in annoyance sliding her hand down his trousers and grasping his penis in her hand and squeezes it "Stop that"

"No" she states with a cheeky glint in her eye "I went home earlier, well to Roy's..."

"Oh?"

"He was asking where I had been" she grins, Peter raises an eyebrow "I didn't tell him instead I went upstairs and got changed"

"Like every normal person would do" he whispers resting his forehead against hers, she continues to grasp onto his penis squeezing it every now and then causing a moan

"So I thought about an outfit for business purposes" she states, he lets out a strained sigh watching her take his hand "Soley business purposes"

"Hm"

"Do you want to fuck me Peter?" she questions looking directly into his eyes, he gulps and moans, she guides his hand to her thigh 

"I always do" he grunts, she smirks to herself and trails his hand up her inner thigh, he groans in annoyance

"Give me something" she whispers tilting her hips up slightly, he inserts two fingers into her causing a brief moan, she slides off the desk turning away from him, he shoves his hand up her skirt and into her centre "Good"

"I can do better than good" he states, she grunts rocking her hips against his hand, she moans "You'll have to wait"

"What?" she glares at him, her eyes wide and shock with horror at the fact he was teasing her "No you fucking don't Peter"

"What are you going to do?" he smirks to himself, she shoves her own hand up her skirt and tries to pleasure herself "Pregnancy hormones" he tuts, she cries out in annoyance, someone knocks on the door causing Carla's eyes to widen "Now that is a problem"

"What?" Carla snaps opening the door obviously annoyed at how she wasn't satisfied 

"Don't bite my head off" Michelle shrieks, Carla rubs her forehead in exasperation "What's gotten into you anyway?"

"Just get lost Michelle!" she snipes, Peter raises an eyebrow at her before stepping in knowing Carla was about to make enemies with the one person who possibly knew about her pregnancy "Oi!"

"Shut up" Peter states at Carla, who pouts her lips

"Don't speak to her like that!" Michelle shrieks slapping Peter, Carla gasps in shock, Peter winces "You deserved that don't ever tell her to shut up"

"Michelle I will speak to you later" Carla replies bluntly "Right now we are busy"

"No, now Carla"

"I can't do now" she states "I have a very important conference call I need to attend to so you will need to leave"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Being so annoying, you've been distant for weeks Carla" she states, Carla rubs her forehead exhaustedly, she was very unsatisfied right now and that wasn't contributing to her mood 

"'Ave I?" she shrugs, Michelle rolls her eyes pushing the door open and stepping into the office, Carla crosses her legs causing Michelle to narrow her eyes

"Oh my god!" Michelle gasps shaking her head covering her mouth "The pregnancy test, the flat...the sex toys...handcuffs...being cooped up in this office...it's you isn't it?"

"What's me? You're pregnant...I don't understand?"

"No Carla is....with your baby it all makes sense now!"

"Michelle you're barking up the wrong tree" Carla states sitting down in her chair 

"No, I'm not, you were fucking in the factory, convenient place to have sex with Peter neither of your could go home, you both rent a flat to fuck wanting the luxury, the hotels weren't exactly cost-effective, I never see your fella when I go there and then...and then when we met up the other night Peter went for a smoke and you were out there...I'm sorry but you can't hide this now"

"It's not-"

"The fact you have the nerve to lie to me" she whispers, Carla gulps anxiously as the tears flood her eyes "Please don't lie to me now, please"

"I-"

"You know what you're welcome to him" Michelle spits, Carla lets the tears fall "Our friendship is over"

"Michelle, wait!" she calls but it was too late Michelle was gone, all the machinists looking at her "Back to work! Stop gawping!" she states, her voice wavering as she enters the office, Peter holds her close "I've lost her Peter"

"No sweetheart, you haven't" he murmurs kissing her on the lips briefly before allowing her to resume with soaking his shirt with her tears "Come on clear those tears"

"I... can't... Breathe..." she gasps, he runs his fingers through her hair gently knowing this was what settled her "I'm...so...scared"

"Carla look at me" he murmurs pressing his forehead against hers as she tries to regulate her breathing "Breathe, in through your nose out through your mouth"

"Ok" she replies quickly as she does what he says 

"Good, you're ok" he rubs her back for her trying to comfort her as she starts to cry again "It'll be ok, you haven't lost her, she will come around to mine and your arrangement as well as the baby"

"What if she doesn't?"

"I don't know" he's honest with her and lifts her up as they sit on the seat together "I'll be here though all the way"

"This is going to be a big ask" she states, Peter rests his head against hers "Can we move into the flat...together?"

"How will we explain that?" he questions, she shakes her head tearfully "Oh sweetheart"

"Roy's going to be so disappointed in me" she states, Peter pouts his lips breathing in the scent of her hair 

"Ok this is what we're going to do, we're going to go to the Rover's-"

"What?"

"And we're going to say that we're in a relationship, enough fooling around now"

"Are you sure?" she questions, he nods in confirmation "Then can we go and get my stuff and move into the flat?"

"Of course, I want you to be happy and I want you to protect the baby at all costs, keep calm, I will be there I'm not messing this up, not now, it's time I put my feelings aside, it's time I step up and be the best dad to this baby, and the best partner to you"

"Peter I don't want to force you into something that...into something that will pressure you, into something which will hurt us, both of us"

"Look at me" he tilts her face up to him "We're not going to know unless we try"

"Ok" she nods "You're right...for once"

"Let's just take some time out ok?"

"Sounds good to me"


	12. Chapter 12

They both stepped into the Rover's Johnny raised an eyebrow fat their entry and poured them both a drink each and they sat at the bar, Carla was biting her lip anxiously not really knowing what was going to happen, she got up and went behind the bar and rang the bell, Johnny frowned at his daughter as she stood next to Peter and slid her hand into his.

“I’m going to keep it brief really…” she trails off to the expectant faces of Johnny and Jenny “Me and Peter…we’re going to give things another go…”

“What?!” Johnny exclaims, Carla chews her lip “Is this some sort of joke?!”

“No…” she trails off leaning up to kiss Peter, her tongue dancing briefly with his, she usually hated public displays of affection but this was on her terms, and it felt good "I'm sorry" she turns to face Johnny who had a face of thunder on his face "Michelle already knows..."

"Right" Johnny grits out, Carla just sighs placing her hand over his, he takes it away "Just give me time"

"Ok" she nods glancing to Peter and taking his hand, she leads him out the pub and drags him over to Roy's and they enter the cafe much to the questionable looks of everyone "A word?"

"Of course" Roy nods as he gestures for them to sit down at the table, he watches as Carla chews her lip anxiously 

"So I guess you should know that me and Peter...we're going to give it another try..." she trails off, Roy smiles "You're not mad?"

"No?" he questions wondering if he should be "You're allowed to be happy and if Peter makes you happy then I am more than happy for you to be in a relationship with him"

"Thank you" she whispers taking his hand, he nods with a smile "There's something else..."

"Oh?"

"We actually have a flat...well Peter does, we were going to give it a go, I don't have to move out of course-"

"Carla as I said you are allowed to live your life" Roy nods in confirmation she smiles slightly watching him get back up and return to working

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know" she sighs "Whatever happens, even if he's not ok with it, I'm doing this, being happy"

"Alright then, why don't we go and pack then we can head to the flat"

He watched as she packed, he helped her fold all of her clothes and put them into cases wanting to take the strain off her not that it was that strenuous anyway. They just chatted in general, he watched in awe, the mother of his children because in reality, she was, she had already carried one of his babies, one of the people he had lost, he lost one with Toyah, a baby boy and that hurt and Carla she lost their daughter and if he was honest he was starting to think it was all him, that may be genetically this was his fault causing people to lose babies but he knew that it was just life deep down. He grabbed her car and they loaded her stuff into the back and it wasn't long before they were driving to the flat, as soon as they entered it was a tangle of limbs, she was needily kissing him trying to pull his clothes off and he was trying to remove hers as well.

"More" she moans as they eat each other faces off, their tongues sliding around each other in total bliss "Please Peter, I need you"

"Very unsatisfied arent we" he grins lifting her up and she wraps her legs around his body causing him to take her into the bedroom and place her down on the bed, they both work to undress whilst trying to keep their tongues and mouths connected

"Please" she darts her hand down between her thighs, he grins slightly and laughs at the thought of her not even removing her underwear which he eventually does himself

"You're wet," he remarks dragging his fingers through her folds as she sighs and arches her back of the bed "And sensitive"

"Please" she whimpers begging one last time, he inserts two fingers into her and curls them into her causing her to moan and buck her hips against him "Fuck!"

"You're so beautiful in this state" he kisses the corner of her mouth watching her body squirm under his motions "You can let go you know?"

"I know" she snipes, he raises an eyebrow curling his fingers further into her, she moans rocking her hand frantically against his hand until she whimpers "Yes!"

"Good" he murmurs as he feels her warmth encase his hand, she cries out as the uncontrollable depth of her orgasm takes hold, her body shaking rapidly "Oh sweetheart"

"Gosh I'm so...needy" she murmurs, he presses his forehead against hers as she grumbles slightly, she grasps his penis and he moans "Please?"

"Here" he mumbles lifting her hips up, he pushes into her knowing she had been through a lot today and that she needed to get her pent up anger out, he begins to thrust into her and she grips onto the headboard behind her and they reignite their kiss

"Oh my!" she cries out as her body trembles violently under his touch "Pe'er!"

"Calm down" he chuckles slightly in somewhat amazement at the sight of her dealing with her orgasm, he watches her stomach tense and contract, her hair played across the pillow as he continues to thrust, she rocks her hips "I love you"

"I love you...too" she whispers groaning "Again...please"

"Sweetheart" he moans thrusting into her continuously as he grunts, his thighs shudder and he releases streams of cum into her as she cries out, he collapses onto her body and kisses her chest, she rolls on top of him, straddling him and they kiss again, their tongues battling each other "Again?"

"Hmm" she hums raising her hips and taking his penis into her hands and drilling it through her, she moans arching her back "What's happening to me?"

"Hormones" he chuckles slightly, she moans slapping him gently on the chest as she begins to bounce on his dick, he was sliding in and out of her with ease due to their previous orgasms, she was clenching her muscles around him with every time he shifted out of her "You're beautiful"

"Flooding me with compliments now?" she grits out, he tangles a hand through her hair pulling at it gently, he sit s up supporting her back as well as finding the strength, he takes one of her nipples into his mouth as she continues to bounce on him, thrusting down onto his hips as she whimpers, his hand darts down to her clit

"You're going to be the best Mum" he murmurs kissing her ever so tenderly on the lips and at that point she releases again, her muscles trembling and contracting as he lets go as well, both of them reaching orgasm, they collapse bakc onto the bad and he slides out of her as she rolls over, lying flat on her back beside him staring at the ceiling he links his fingers with hers

"I...that was..." she replies breathlessly, he chuckles slightly at her post-orgasmic state "Amazing"

"Satisfied now?"

"Not really" she chuckles he raises an eyebrow "But I don't think we would cope if we were to do it again so...my muscles ache and hurt I don't want to be sore in the morning"

"Oh, baby" he turns to face her finding the strength "Maybe later eh?"

"Scheduling sex again" she grins "Time, date, kinky, not kinky...we love a good business meeting us"

"Ha!" he snorts, she grins "I meant what I said" he looks at her seriously taking both of their hands and placing them gently across her tummy "You're going to be an amazing Mum"

"It's very early days though, what if Michelle says something?" she suddenly frets, he shakes his head pressing a finger to her lips

"Stop stressing" he murmurs kissing her on the neck, she moans again "Calm down Carla" he chuckles knowing she was very horny and sensitive right now, she grunts in annoyance

"Sorry" she rakes a hand through her hair "Pregnancy is going to heighten my sex drive so much, be warned"

"It's probably not even the baby doing it" he teases, she slaps him playfully on the chest "Ow!"

"Grow a pair" she smirks climbing onto him again and kissing him, she rests her head on his chest "This is going to change us isn't it?"

"Well baby's usually do that to people" he smiles kissing her forehead as she looks into his eyes "We'll be fine though" he smiles as her stomach rumbles "Worked up an appetite have we?"

"Its the baby" she states, he raises an eyebrow "And maybe the fact that we fucked like...a lot"

"Yeah, I think its more that" he smiles grabbing his phone and having a look at the takeaway menu "Shall we order in then?"

"Yeah ok, pizza will do me" she shrugs kissing his chest, he calls the pizza place as she settles down on his chest, she begins to rock her hips against his, he places the phone down and rolls his eyes "Sorry"

"You want another release?" he questions, she pouts her lips and he picks her up and places her beside him, he glides his fingers up her thighs and reaches her folds, he eventually reaches her clit, he flicks it violently

"Oh my..." she trails off arching her back, he raises an eyebrow at her body writhing under his touch, he takes his hand away "Peter"

"Mhm?" he grins trailing kisses her thighs, trailing a series of kisses up them, she sucks in a breath in anticipation, he runs his tongue through her folds collecting her juices, tasting her

"Yes!" she whimpers "More, please!" 

"Sweetheart" he mumbles into her, his tongue drilling through her entrance, he pulls it out and nips her clit, her body jots in pleasure and her back arch, her finger, using all her strength, gripping onto the bedsheets as she screams out, her orgasm taking hold causing her body to convulse, he swallows her juices, the warmth trickling down his throat as he tastes her

"Thank you" she mumbles tiredly, the buzzer goes off and he covers her with the duvet and gets dressed quickly to answer the door to get the pizza, he takes it into the bedroom and places it down on the bedside cabinet "Smells nice"

"Do you want me to feed it to you whilst you recover?" he questions she just hums allowing him to poise the pizza to her mouth "Feeding my family, who knew eh?"

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it"

"I know we will, that's something I will make sure, that I will use all my power and determination to make sure you both have everything, I promise"


	13. Chapter 13

Her eyes glistened in the pearlescent moonlight which cascaded over the bedroom where they resided for the evening prior. There was a gentle breeze from the patio doors onto the balcony which were slightly open due to the fact it was so hot, he had her grasped in his arms as she slept peacefully snoring softly, he slid out of bed and grabbed his ciggies to smoke them out on the balcony, he closed the door knowing that he shouldn't smoke around Carla in her condition but right now he was craving it, he was worried about the future, a future being a father he had screwed up enough times with Simon and that in itself was scary, the thought of hurting Carla and that baby was eating him up.

"Peter?" she questions having watched him chain-smoke three cigarettes from the bed "Are you ok?"

"Fine" he sighs, she smiles slightly knowing he was far from fine 

"Chainsmoking three cigarettes is fine now is it?" she questions softly watching him stub his cigarettes out 

"You should go inside, don't want you breathing this in especially in your condition" he smiles slightly, she bites her lip and shuts the patio door and slides back into bed, he eventually joins her 

"Speak to me?" she questions facing him, tracing her finger over his cheek, cupping it gently, she shifts into the warmth of his body "Is it the baby?"

"Sort of" he sighs nuzzling his nose against hers, she smiles slightly hooking her leg over his middle, she feels him harden on her lower abdomen "I'm scared of failing you both"

"Oh baby" she whispers pulling him in as close as she could "It's ok, we'll get through all of this together it'll be hard but we just need to talk and be honest, you're already halfway there with being honest with me"

"I know it's just hard when...when Lucy took Simon and when Leanne lost our baby, then you, then Toyah lied about our son...it hurt so much Carla, so much I can't lose this one, I cant" he whispers pressing his hand to her stomach, they both begin to cry together, he instigates sex by pushing into her

"Baby" she whispers breathlessly as he begins to thrust gently into her, her fingers grip onto his shoulders as he kisses her neck "Yes right there"

"Are you ok?" he asks, she whimpers and nods feeling her arousal build "Sweetheart, you're so special to me"

"You are to...me" she moans tilting her head back, he cups the back of her head as her body tenses, he moves his hand to her clit causing her to moan loudly and cry out as her body convulses and tenses in his arms "Oh my god"

"You're beautiful" he whispers kissing her on the lips as he releases into her before sliding out of her followed by a steady stream of their juices soaking into the bedsheets "Sorry I just needed a distraction"

"It's fine" she smiles "I'll never complain"

"I know you won't" he chuckles, she smiles allowing him to hold her still "I'm sorry I should be strong to support you-"

"No Peter" she shakes her head "You've been through so much with Toyah that was deception to a whole new level, that was just nasty, cruel and vindictive saying that my niece was your daughter especially as we lost a baby girl...that's...sorry, I don't know what I'm saying"

"It's fine" he smiles "You're allowed to be mad, so am I...I just don't know what to do anymore, I guess I feel lost"

"Me too, we'll find ourselves, we are on a timeframe though" she chuckles glancing down to her stomach, he smiles tracing circles around her skin "We'll be fine, I know we will"

They had breakfast then decided to head off to work together, Carla missed Michelle and Peter could tell, he wanted to give her something in return, help her out with winning Michelle back. He didn't know if his interference would be a welcome thing but he made his excuses saying that he was going to get a surprise for Carla, she begged to come along with him but he said no causing her to be rather snappy and annoyed at the whole thing. He walked over to the bistro and approached the bar where Michelle was leaning against it, she rolled her eyes at his presence.

"Before you say Carla sent me, she hasn't, I came on my own accord, she has no clue I'm here"

"What do you want then?"

"Can we go somewhere private?" he questions, she rolls her eyes and leads him into the office "Look about the baby, she doesn't need the stress-"

"So what? You want a baby so soon after Toyah?"

"Obviously the timing isn't great but I will support Carla with whatever she needs" he states, Michelle just sighs "She just wants her friend back"

"Then why couldn't she have told me?"

"Because it was me ok? I didn't want people to know and she didn't either, I overstepped the mark and she needed me...gosh I'm making her sound so much like a slut-"

"Peter" she chuckles slightly, he rolls his eyes "Look I don't care what you two get up to, I just don't like being lied to, plus shes much better to be around whilst she's being fucked"

"I know and we're sorry, Carla's sorry, we are it's just if it got out then...I don't know-"

"I kinda forced you to get it out in the open, didn't I? I'm sorry" she sighs slightly, Peter just shrugs "How about you send Carla over here on her lunch break?"

"Ok, yeah, that's...a good idea, she needs to eat anyway as she would have probably forgotten otherwise"

"Bye Peter" she chuckles slightly, he rolls his eyes leaving the office

Peter went back to the factory and told Carla, she flew off the handle of course but he knew it was partly down to pregnancy hormones, she was every so sensitive right now, her mind and her body were, she crashed her lips against Peter's and they ended up having sex on the infamous office chair so she could release that built up anger inside of he. They soon finished and she cleaned herself up and freshened up before heading to the bistro to meet Michelle, she was nervous as well as sceptical at how she would take to her presence but either way she would give it a go wanting her friend back.

"Hey" Carla smiles sitting up at the bar "An orange juice for me, obviously"

"Here" Michelle smiles placing it down in front of her "How are you? Look I just wanted to apologise about what I said it was out of proportion, and I took it to heart, I was annoyed you didn't confide in me"

"We just didn't want anyone to know" Carla admits picking up a straw so he could chew on it "It was already difficult for us keeping her sex lives under wraps and if you knew then I guess it would just be another person possibly spilling the beans"

"Yeah, I understand why you wouldn't want to..." Michele bites her lip, Carla just shrugs "Peter really loves you, Carla"

"I know he does deep down, I love him we only ever admit it in the midst of things, our relationship if you call it that is very casual"

"Casual eh?" Michelle smirks, Carla rolls her eyes "Come on then, what sort of kinky things have you been up to with him then?"

"Michelle!" she scolds glancing around the room "Not here"

"Aww go on" she teases lightly, Carla rolls her eyes in annoyance "Please, just one word"

"Whip" she coughs slightly, Michelle's eyes widen in shock "We got so caught up in having sex, experimenting, whatever you call it we forgot to use protection and...well now I'm paying the price not that I would change it, it's life I guess, fate"

"Never did I think in a million years Carla Connor would be saying that" Michelle raises her eyebrows "But I'm glad your happy, you are happy, right?"

"Yeah I'm happy, possibly more than happy, things are going right for me and that's something which I couldn't be more thankful for you know"

"Good, I'm glad even if it is with that cheating waste of space Peter Barlow"

"Michelle" Carla scolds, she grins "Seriously I think things will be just fine"

She finished with Michelle then went back to the factory for the rest of the day. She decided to let the workers go early so her and Peter could go back to the flat and settle down for the evening, he offered to cook fr her which she accepted gratefully having zero energy right now probably down to the baby which was growing inside of her. She curled up on the sofa and had a nap until dinner was ready, they ate then they went to bed again and curled up to watch a movie. He was massaging her scalp gently trying to make her sleepy knowing she had been quite restless lately.

"Can we speak?" she questions grabbing the remote and turning the TV off "Call me paranoid or whatever but I'm scared Peter is this really want you want..."

"Carla sweetheart, we've been through this" Peter sighs lifting her up and placing her on his lap "Do you not want this baby?"

"I don't know" she sighs tearfully, he kisses her on the head "I just don't want to do something that we're both not happy with, I would have to carry it for nine months, that's scary I don't know if I can do that"

"What worries you then?"

"Losing it, hurting you if I lose it, I just want everything to be simple stress-free but it's so scary the thought of it being taken away just like that, I don't think I could cope"

"Ok this is what we're going to do" he smiles kissing her gently on the lips "You're going to relax, bed rest if you want, keeping this little one in here tucked up comfortably and safe as well as you, I'm going to shower you with love, affection and look after you, feed you up and make sure you have a balanced diet, then we're going to watch the baby grow, we're going to watch it get that little bit bigger and stronger then one day, one day we will meet them and hold them and love them together then everything will fall into place"

"It's that simple is it?" she questions peering up at him

"No...but whatever happens I will be by your side, by the baby's side, this is our future now and we can make it count sweetheart, all you need to do is speak to me, and I will speak to you, we will work through it together, as a team"

"Peter?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you promise one thing?"

"Depends what it is?"

"Do you promise to never leave us, never hurt us and promise that you will always be there, please I can't do this alone"

"I promise, I will be there every step of the way, at all the doctor's appointments, at all the scans, the birth, I will be there for you both, we can do this if we do it together"

"Good" she whispers nuzzling into her neck, "I think, fears side, the futures looking pretty bright don't you think?"

"I agree"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would continue this one ;)

The next day came and Carla was waking up alongside Peter, the morning sun was streaming through the patio doors which led onto the balcony. She gasped slightly as she woke, Peter was alerted and immediately wrapped his arms around her body, she hummed in utter contentment at the feel of his naked body pressed against hers, his skin against hers. He linked his fingers with hers and began to play with her hair, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep again.

Leaving her to sleep he got up and got ready for the day ahead, he grabbed his clothes and put them on before heading to the factory to get on and do some stuff as well as take the brunt of their announcement which he didn't want Carla to have to deal with knowing that she should not get stressed in her condition at all. 

Carla woke to find the bed empty again, she sighed chucking on one of Peter's shirts and allowing it to fall just over the upper part of her thighs. She headed for the kettle and there was a note from Peter telling her that he had gone to work and that she wasn't allowed coffee in her condition, she sighed again knowing that was what she hated about pregnancy the way her little luxuries, wine, coffee were taken away from her. She made herself a brew and sat cross-legged on the sofa with a cushion on her lap taking in her surroundings. Standing up, she went out onto the balcony with her mug and stood on it looking out over the city, it wasn't long before she felt a pair of strong arms surrounding her body.

"Hello" she responds huskily, he turns her around and kisses her on the lips before pulling out a bouquet from behind his back "Oh?"

"For you" he smirks

"From Tracy's?"

"No..." he trails off looking rather sheepish, she raises her eyebrows "They're not!"

"Yeah yeah" she smirks wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, she shoves him into the living room and he runs into the bedroom causing her to follow, he climbs onto the bed and she does too, straddling him and bending down to kiss him again "Are you having me instead of your sandwich?"

"Only if you want me" he responds suggestively, she nods eagerly beginning to kiss him again, she rolls off him pulling him with her allowing her to feel the weight of his body on hers, he reaches over to pick up the vibrator which was in one of the drawers; he watches her bite her lip in anticipation

He undoes the buttons of her shirt causing her breathing to shallow immensely, she closes her eyes enjoying the feel of his fingers all over her body. Feeling him peel off the material which was covering her body, she removes her arms from it and he trails the vibrator down her chest bone and down her stomach which makes it tense slightly until he reaches the top of her underwear, he doesn't remove the garment clinging to her body instead he nudges her legs open allowing the vibrator to bounce over the material which was there. 

Peter watches as she swallows which was very strained in itself, the way her back arched slightly to the pulsing sensation on the vibrator was making her weak and needy for him. He held it on her folds which were covered by the material of her underwear; a flimsy thong which was now drenched. Watching as she bucks her hips against the vibrator needing to be pleasured, he smirked at her as well as at the fact her fingers were gripping onto the bedsheets, her knuckles a nice shade of white in desperation for a release.

"Please" she whimpers in annoyance shoving her underwear off the best she could, Peter helping her and then placing the vibrator back on her folds "Peter stop this, stop being a dick"

"I think you're hungry for my dick" he corrects her, she grunts not having the attention span to cope with his jokes or innuendos "Do you want me, Carla?"

"Peter!" she cries out starting to get annoyed, her hips bucking wildly as she tries to calm herself down by closing her eyes, he pushes the vibrator into her centre which makes her whimper "Fuck, yes! Harder, Peter, harder!"

"This baby is going to be the end of you" he murmurs refusing to thrust the vibrator in and out of her which she glares at him, he begins to do it again causing her back to arch and her to release, he watches as her body trembles in front of him and her cum fall out of her and soak the bedsheets beneath 

"New sheets" she whispers breathlessly, he chuckles slightly knowing they could probably do with being changed "Peter"

"Yeah?" he chuckles removing his clothes, she opens her eyes slightly 

"I love you" she whispers, he smiles at her finishing off and kissing her on the lips, they tongues dancing with each other, their mouths connecting in a passionate embrace

"I love you too" he murmurs pulling away, she raises her hips and he immediately fills her causing her to moan loudly at the feeling, her hand was gripping onto the headboard above as she begins to roll her hips whilst he thrusts into her

"Ugh, Peter! Stop slacking!" she cries out in annoyance, he raises an eyebrow at her, he picks her up and he pounds into her, drilling into her as she bounces on top of him, the both of them taking up a sitting position with her situated on his lap

"Fuck!" he moans, she sighs lustfully kissing the skin which was on his neck, tasting it and nipping it with her teeth which caused a sex induced groan from him, he lifts her up and carries her to the wall

Her fingers were in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she thrust down onto him all whilst he thrust into her, both of them trying to get to their imminent high. Feeling her legs tighten around him he knew she was close, he runs his fingers through her hair tugging at it whilst she does the same, their tongues connecting both of them salivating over the actions which were going on in the room around them. Noticing her legs were trembling he thrusts into her as hard as he could until her back arched off the wall and she screamed out in pleasure. Carla's body convulsed causing him to use all of his strength to keep her upright and to make sure he protected her so she didn't fall, he watched as the waves of pleasure travelled through her body repetitively until he moaned and his thighs shuddered into her, the both of them unable to hold off their release any longer. She rested her forehead against his and placed one of her feet on the floor watching as the fluid trickled down the skin of her leg, she smirked.

"Was that good enough for you?" he murmurs kissing her, he slides out of her making sure her body was supported, she chuckles slightly at his comment

"I've worked up quite a bit of an appetite" she murmurs wrapping her arms around his neck, he pecks her on the nose "I should probably shower"

"You should," he remarks glancing down to the lower half of her body as well as her body as a whole which was covered in a sheen of moisture from their motions "Why don't you hop in the shower whilst I make something for us to eat?"

"Hmm sounds good to me" she smirks walking off into the bathroom, he chuckles slightly shaking his head and pulling his clothes on, he makes his way to the kitchen to make her some food...

After they ate Carla decided that they should slack off and go to the Rover's for a drink, she also wanted to see Johnny as well to see if he had softened over the whole thing. She was dressed in a black tight-fitting dress and Peter was dressed ina suit causing Carla to think about the possibility of them may be staying in and having sex again but Peter said that they should go out as she hadn't been out for a day now and it would do her some good so automatically they decided to go to the Rover's.

"Oh here we go" Peter mutters holding her hand, she glances around the pub, the Platts sitting in one of the booths and the factory lot in another, it was obvious that the gossip mill was running wild

"Just ignore them, let them talk" she smiles kissing him on the cheek as they both approach the bar, they sit down at it

"Hello" Johnny approaches them both glancing between them looking for any faults in their appearance "What can I get you?"

"Two orange juices please" she smiles grabbing some cash out of her purse and placing the coins down on the bar top; Johnny returns with their drinks "Thank you"

"Yeah thank you" Peter smiles glancing to Carla who was smiling at him widely "You're beautiful"

"Ey?" she comments with a playful smirk "Keep throwing the compliments my way matey then you may indeed get lucky tonight"

"Ugh keep it for the bedroom" Johnny grimaces, Carla grins at him "You two seem very loved up"

"We are" Peter smiles kissing Carla on the lips briefly, she reciprocates, their tongues dancing briefly with each other causing a groan from Johnny "Definitely the honeymoon phase ey baby?"

"Hmm you're telling me" she smirks biting her lip and taking in his appearance, Johnny rolls his eyes

"Look for what it's worth I think you two look good together" Johnny smiles, Carla raises her eyebrows wondering if he was being genuine "Seriously, as long as you're happy I can't complain but if you hurt her in any way-"

"You will kill me?"

"Very much so" Johnny smirks, Peter rolls his eyes glancing to Carla "I'll leave you to it otherwise Jenny will be droning on down my ear"

"How are they together?" Peter quips, Carla nudges him and shakes her head "Are you ok, love? You look a bit washed out"

"Hmm, I'm just tired, must be all that sex we've been having" she winks at him, he smirks at her "Can we get off?"

"Yeah come on then" Peter smiles helping her off the seat she was on, he takes her hand and they walk out of the pub, he glances to the medical centre "You should make an appointment"

"I know" she sighs "It just makes everything seem so much more real and I'm not ready to face up to it"

"Oh love" he whispers bringing her in for a hug, she sighs slightly "I'll be there every step of the way, you know that"

"Do I?" she questions with a sigh, it was obvious to Peter that she was having doubts "Last time you weren't"

"This time it'll be different"

"And I have your word for that do I?" she says looking at him and seeing the hurt expression on his face "Sorry...sorry Peter I didn't mean it like that...I'm just tired and scared"

"Right" he nods slowly biting his lip "You obviously think that-"

"No, I don't... I'm sorry, I really am I'm just nervous I don't want anything to go wrong" she stresses, he sighs biting his lip trying to keep a hurt expression off his face "Sorry"

"It's fine" he puts on a brave face "We should get you home"

"Yeah" she nods slowly, she takes his hand and they begin to walk to the car, they both get in and drive off not saying anything to free themselves from the awkward atmosphere, sometimes Carla just wished she could leave the past in the past likewise for Peter as well...


	15. Chapter 15

It was very unlike them to touch all night, their bodies separated from each other which felt extremely odd and filled them with a lot of confusion. Carla could tell he was hurt over the whole thing, she could tell that he took what she said to heart when she knew deep down that it was just her nerves speaking, her nerves for the present and the near future as she didn't know what was going to happen. The thing was is that she like to plan everything to the core and this was just taken away from her as well as the fear around losing her baby it made everything seem so much scarier for her. She woke up and she felt an uncomfortable feeling brewing in her stomach so she slid out of bed wrapping a thin sheet of linen around her and stepping out onto the balcony which was off their room and breathing in the fresh air. She eventually felt his arms around her, she leaned back against his chest and he held her and in a way she was thankful considering everything she said to him.

"You should sleep" he whispers nuzzling into her neck, she hums slightly

"I'm sorry about the things I said, I was just worried and scared"

"About?"

"The future whether we can do this, yeah we're older now and probably wiser and a lot more mature but I don't know everything seems so tainted with the past"

"I know it does but I am determined to make a difference, to rectify the past" he murmurs, she hums again linking her fingers with his and holding his hands, she turns around in his arms

"I love you Peter" she responds sadly, he smiles at her and cups her cheek "Sometimes I wish that I didn't, do you ever get like that?"

"Yeah I do" he admits glancing down to her and pecking her on the lips "I sometimes wish that things were different as well, us being married before and me not making the biggest mistake of my life and causing you so much pain because I love you, Carla, with all my heart and I can't stop myself"

"Shh I know" she whispers bringing him in for a hug, she holds him close "Now if you don't mind me I need the loo"

"Oh right" he chuckles slightly, she rolls her eyes and walks into the bedroom and then into the ensuite, he sits down on the end of the bed and she soon appears "Come here" he holds his arms out for her which she accepts, he lifts her up and sits on the edge of the bed with her, she runs her fingers through his hair and nudges her nose against his 

"We are going to be ok arent we?"

"I think so" he muses, she smiles at him and pecks him on the lips "You need to make an appointment with the GP"

"Ugh I know alright!" she sighs in annoyance, he presses a finger to her lips before pecking her on them "I'm just scared which is understandable right?"

"Perfectly" he pecks her again on the lips "Try and grab another couple of hours sleep yeah? I could always ring them for you but I don't think you would like me taking control"

"Hmm yeah, I just need to make sure everything is on my terms, sorry I know you want to be involved it's just-"

"You don't have to explain" he smiles placing her under the covers, she sighs slightly pointing to her lips which he kisses one last time "What were you doing up anyway?"

"I felt a bit nauseous pregnancy stuff no doubt but it wasn't that bad" she smiles, he nods giving her hand a squeeze as he tries to be supportive "I don't suppose you have any pineapple?"

"Pineapple?" he queries glancing to the clock on the wall and seeing it was just past four in the morning "I don't think so, sorry love"

"Could you maybe check?" she asks pouting her lips, he sighs and nods kissing her on the tip of her nose "Thank you baby"

"No problem" he rolls his eyes heading to the kitchen and looking in the fruit bowl before looking in the fridge but unfortunately there was no pineapple "Sorry love there's no pineapple"

"We'll just have to get some tomorrow" she responds feeling the bed dip next to her, she shuffles into his body and he holds her "I really am sorry Peter"

"I know you are" he murmurs into her neck kissing her as she moans, she turns around and looks at him, their mouths meeting as they kiss again, she pulls him into her body and feels him harden instantly on her thigh "You need me eh?"

"Always" she whispers trailing her fingers down her body and to the place where she craved "Please?"

"Go on then" he rolls his eyes playfully as they resume their kiss, she pulls his face into hers forcing them together, she removes his boxers whilst he works to remove her thong "Calm down"

"Sorry" she whimpers raising her hips towards him, he pushes into her and begins to thrust into her gently "Harder, please, don't slack not now"

"I never slack" he defends himself as they return to kissing, he picks up his pace and thrusts into her, her back arched into his body "We are sensitive arent we?"

"Hormones" she mutters unable to come up with a valid excuse, he rolls his eyes and continues to push into her, he uses his thumb to massage her clit which makes her cry out "Gosh harder!"

"Alright," he says as he kisses her, he picks her up and pushes her against the bedroom wall, he pounds into her, his fingers in her hair and hers in his; her nails scratching his scalp

"Yes!" she cries out, her thighs trembling, she forces his body forward into hers with her legs which were wrapped around him which makes him buck his hips into her more vigorously than he was before; the sweat was dripping off their bodies

"Baby" he whispers as he feels a warmth encase him, she gasps sporadically as his thighs shudder against hers causing her to moan and him as well hot streams of cum lubricating her and warming her to the core and making them both feel ever so connected to one another

"Hmm" she hums slightly biting her lip, she lets out a withheld breath, he kisses her on the neck and finds the strength to carry her over to the bed which he delicately places her body onto "Ta"

"No problem" he murmurs climbing over her as they lay beside her, he drapes his arm over her body and runs his hand over her stomach gently, he feels her smile if that was even possible "You know when I first got Si after everything with Lucy..."

"Hm" she hums slightly listening to his conversation

"He was so sad over his Mum passing away you know and sometimes he would just be so inconsolable I allowed him to sleep in my bed with me, my way of protecting him I suppose"

"Yeah" Carla whispers opening her eyes and turning her body around to face him 

"Along with the stories he would want to read when he was sad he said that Lucy used to sing him a lullaby when he was a baby mind but sometimes he would be so inconsolable I had to revert to that, I guessed it was all part of being a parent, we'll both get that again when this one makes an appearance"

"You used to sing?" she quips with a small smirk, he nods pecking her on the lips "Sing to me"

"No" he shakes his head feeling embarrassed about the whole thing, she pouts her lips and flutters her eyelashes "I just want to hold you"

"One day though?"

"One day" he nods allowing her to rest her head on his chest, he runs his fingers through her hair gently massaging her head slightly until he heard a little snuffle from her and at that point he knew she was asleep again and safe from harm...

The morning soon came and they both ended up being late for work, they rushed around and got ready before darting off to the factory together for once. They were greeted with a bunch of stares but they both knew they would have to get used to this new normal. Taking liberty in her lunch break Carla decided to bite the bullet and ring the doctors to make an appointment for a few days time ready to face this whole situation head-on, she then went to the bistro to see Michelle knowing she needed to start rebuilding those bridges to make them strong again after the disastrous method of dropping bombshells. Michelle smiled at her and then led her over to a table in the far corner away from prying eyes so they could talk in private.

"You look washed out" Michelle observes placing a coffee down on the table, Caral raises an eyebrow "Decaf"

"Ah" she nods slowly picking the mug up and sipping it "Yeah I woke up this morning at four feeling a bit uncomfortable but Peter soon looked after me"

"And you let him?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just surprised there wasn't any lasting resentment there from you over what happened last time" she shrugs, Carla sighs pinching the bridge of her nose "Right what happened?"

"Oh its nothing"

"Yeah don't believe you"

"Well you wouldn't would you, I just said something which hurt him to do with the pregnancy but we're fine now we sorted it out"

"Through sex, I'm guessing?" she mutters, Carla glares at her as well as the prominence of her cheeks flushing "Carla!"

"Sorry! I'm pretty sure its this baby which is making me want him so bad" she grunts, Michelle rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest "What?"

"You need to have a proper chat with him about what you both want"

"Oh we don't, he really opened up to me this morning I think this is going to work I really do well it will be better than last time"

"A nuclear explosion is better than last time" Michelle mutters again, Carla slaps her on the arm "Oi!"

"Stop with your sarcastic comments I'm trying to make this work and you're not exactly being supportive"

"I just worry"

"It won't be like last time"

"Yeah? Let's hope a certain Mr Barlow doesn't run off this time to his next damsel in distress"

"He won't do that" she states firmly "He's changed, we both have for the better"

"If you say so" she shrugs biting her lip "So what's going on with you and pregnancy then?"

"Ugh I woke up at four wanting pineapple, I didn't think you could get cravings this early on" she sighs slightly, Michelle chuckles at her "I booked a doctors appointment for a few days -"

"And will Peter be going to that with you?"

"Yes he will" Carla rolls her eyes knowing Michelle was trying to find a fault in their relationship "You don't need to worry about me, Michelle"

"I do worry about you though, you're me best friend and I would hate for you to get hurt especially if it was Peter Barlow who hurt you again"

"He won't hurt me, we're solid this time, I can feel it in my bones"

"Yeah? Well I hope so, I really do"


	16. Chapter 16

A few days had passed and things had been going somewhat smoothly and relatively well for them both and today they were going to the doctors to have Carla’s very accidental pregnancy confirmed. The problem was that she didn't seem ready even with Peter there she was still terrified she was tossing and turning all night unable to sleep so Peter ended up holding her on his lap which settled her a lot and made her sleep eventually. As dawn came so did Carla's wakefulness she immediately scrambled around and darted to the bathroom to be sick, she knew the pregnancy was enhancing her nerves but she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness and she was soon joined by Peter who swiped her hair out of her face.

”Thanks” she responds tiredly as she angrily picks up the toothbrush and toothpaste ”I hate this”

”its barely even started” he states the obvious which makes her even more annoyed ”Do you want anything?”

”A surrogate” 

”Obviously your hormones are getting to you so I will just leave you to it to cool off” he responds knowing she would try and pick an argument with him if he stayed which was something he really didn't want

"Oh shut up Peter" she snaps, he just chuckles slightly which causes her to hit him, she leaves the room and flops down onto the sofa folding her arms across her chest

"Don't sulk" he dares to say, she grumbles something which he can't even make out "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't want breakfast"

"Ok" he sighs slightly sitting down beside her, she snuggles into his side and hums in appreciation for him just being there "Have you calmed down now?"

"Sorry" she responds sadly, he kisses her on the tip of her nose which makes her giggle slightly "I was just annoyed"

"I know you were," he says gently, she clambers onto his lap and sits on it causing him to roll his eyes playfully and hold her if it was what she desired "If there was anything in the world you could eat what would you have?"

"Hmm" she hums slightly biting her lip "You?"

"Later" he replies with a suggestive smirk, she giggles again "You're being cute"

"I'm not cute" she whispers nuzzling into the side of his neck "Things are going to change soon, I don't know if I'm ready for it"

"I don't know if I am either" he admits, she looks up at him and pecks him on the lips "Now back to the previous question please"

"Yes dad" she smirks, Peter raises an eyebrow before poking her in the side of the head "I would have...pancakes...chocolate spread"

"So anything sweet and sickly?"

"Pretty much" she smirks, he kisses her on the lips again, their tongues dancing briefly with each other, she pushes him down on the sofa and straddles him, she rolls her hips against his causing him to moan

"As much as I would like to continue I need to feed the mother of my child and if we do continue we're going to be late"

"But-"

"Later" he presses a finger to her lips, she pouts her lips and gets off him before staring ahead; it was obvious that she was sulking "When you think about it if we continue this later it won't be a quickie-"

"Shut up!" she whines in annoyance, he just kisses her on the side of the head before pottering around in the kitchen to make her some breakfast "Peter"

"Yes my love?" he questions exasperatedly watching as she saunters over to him and wraps her arms around his neck "What do you want?"

"Cuddles" she hums, he rolls his eyes holding her for a bit as well as keep an eye on her pancakes which were cooking "Don't burn them"

"Well you're not making it any easier for me are you?" he questions, she smirks slightly shaking her head, she sits on the kitchen counter "Hey! You shouldn't sit up high you might fall, I thought you didn't want to run any risks"

"Peter, I'm not going to fall" she drones at his overprotectiveness watching as he flips a pancake for her "Did you pick up any pineapple?"

"No love, sorry"

"Ok" she sighs swinging her legs animatedly, she purposely kicks him "Oops sorry"

"In my backside as well, I think we all know what you're aiming for" he winks passing her a plate, she grabs the chocolate spread and dollops it on the pancake which makes him raise an eyebrow "What?"

"You're going to be sick if you have all that on there" he comments to the three spoonfuls of chocolate sauce she smothered over her pancake but she eats it anyway "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a lazy day?"

"With sex?"

"Stop it wasn't meant to be that obvious" she blushes furiously; her cheeks a bright red colour 

"I love you" Peter smiles at her as well as taking in her beauty, she looked as if she was glowing "Also you know the scan?"

"Mhm what about it?" she asks, Peter sighs "Hey what's up?" she prompts sliding off the kitchen counter and hugging him 

"I just don't want to let you down" he murmurs kissing her on the forehead, she sighs and nods slowly 

"If this is too much pressure for you we can always stop it, we don't have to be in a relationship to have a child Peter" she responds sadly knowing he would feel like this, she knew this pregnancy was going to be hard for her and that it was ultimately going to be hard for him as well especially over what happened the last time they were in this situation "I just want you to know that there's no pressure from me on this side and if you need to talk then speak to me yeah?"

"I will" he confirms lifting her up and kissing her on the lips, he takes her into the bedroom and places her down "Now get ready"

"Yes, boss" she grins blowing him a kiss as she gets ready, he tuts and rolls his eyes before leaving the room allowing her to continue getting ready knowing they needed to leave soon to go to the doctors...

They were waiting in the waiting room, Carla was anxious, she was gripping onto Peter's hand and fiddling with it which made her a bit more composed over the whole thing. Of course as if by fate they were called in to see Ali which made the whole situation awkward considering it wasn't long ago that Carla slept with him but they both sat down in front of him and she knew that he had to remain professional and that he would be supportive and not tell anyone about the baby.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" Peter grumbles, Carla playfully hits him on the chest before flashing a sarcastic smile at Ali who chuckles "What!"

"You. You're being annoying, ignore him, Ali"

"Right..." Ali trails off glancing down to his papers then to his computer "So what can I do for you both?"

"She's pregnant" Peter points out as if he was stating the obvious, Carla just groans in annoyance shaking her head "What?!"

"You!" she states punching him in the shoulder "Do you ever wind your neck in-"

"You weren't saying that this morning" he mumbles, she glares tilting her head to the side before turning her attention to Ali who was writing notes "It's true"

"Yeah ok" Carla groans "Sorry about this Ali, anyway I took a test and it came up positive I was just wondering where we go from here?"

"Ok well, could you do me a urine sample so we could confirm?" Ali questions passing her a little tub, she groans in annoyance "It won't take long you can use the bathroom which is down the corridor on the left just come back in when you're done"

"Whatever" she mumbles taking the tub and leaving the room, she returns a short while later and passes it to him "Have fun examining my urine"

"Shut up" Peter nudges her playfully, she shoves him back "Carla!"

"I'm just waiting for the results" Ali smiles "Obviously due to your kidney transplant it's not recommended to get pregnant straight away so it may cause complications further on so you will need to tell your kidney doctor about the situation and they will have to monitor you more frequently"

"Ok that's fine" Carla nods slowly returning to grasp Peter's hand "Also last time I was pregnant it's on my notes I think I just need reassurance that I won't have another miscarriage"

"I can't really state what may happen and there's always a chance of miscarriage with any pregnancy but I would suggest taking it easy let Peter do the running around for you at the factory, have a balanced diet-"

"Well, that started off well this morning didn't it? Three spoons of chocolate spread and a pancake"

"Peter!" Carla scolds, he grins and so does Ali "Ok, yeah I'll try and take a step back and let him run around doing my job I guess, it'll be a good test for you baby"

"Oh, cheers you make it sound like I'm incapable-"

"Well..."

"Charming" he scoffs glancing to Ali who chuckles, he goes to put surgical gloves on then goes over to the sink he returns a while later with a smile on his face 

"You are indeed pregnant so congratulations" Ali smiles, Carla glances to Peter who pecks her on the lip "I'll get you referred over to the midwife who will be in contact regarding an appointment"

"Actually I was wondering maybe if we could go private?" Carla glances to Peter who frowns "I mean we have the money, I don't mean to shun you, Ali, it's just..."

"It's up to you, we don't have to decide just yet so why don't you get Ali to refer you over to the midwife anyway" Peter suggests, she nods in agreement "Is that all?"

"Yes, look out for the letter from the midwife if it hasn't come within a week then contact us here and we will refer you over again"

"Thank you so much Ali" Carla smiles taking Peter's hand as he shows them out "I was wondering if we could maybe go to the supermarket?"

"You want to do a food shop? Are you feeling ok do we need to go back-"

"You're in one of those moods" she shoves him causing him to stumble slightly and laugh, he returns to link his arm through hers they hear a whistle from the other side of the road "Oh great"

"Hello you two lovebirds" Michelle grins strolling over with a pint of milk in her hand "I see you two look rather happy"

"We are we've just been to have the foetus confirmed-"

"Peter!" Carla chastises causing him to smirk at her "Anyway we're off to Freshcos-"

"You're going to the supermarket, you should take her back to the doctor-"

"Who was in fact your son" Peter retorts, Carla just grunts in annoyance tilting her head back in exasperation "Anyway we must go she needs pineapple no doubt"

"I don't know what it is about it" she pouts her lips, Michelle just chuckles bringing her in for a hug and holding her for a bit "We'll speak soon yeah?"

"Alright well look after her, she's in your capable hands now" Michelle grins before leaving, Peter turns to Carla and lifts her up they kiss passionately and he places her back down on the ground before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Freshcos...

They went to the supermarket and picked up everything that Carla wanted ranging from food to more beauty products and she was even tempted by the baby section which was something Peter never thought he would see this from her but it was magical nonetheless. She soon got tired so he offered to get the car for her which she was thankful and she then fell asleep in the passenger seat on the way home. When he pulled the car up outside the flat he glanced to her and she was fast asleep still so he took the shopping up before carrying her into the flat himself and placing her down in the bed, he c.limbed in beside her and rubbed her tummy gently until she woke.

"Hmm," she moans slightly as she wakes "Oh...?"

"I carried you up" he whispers, she turns around to face him and pinches his chin gently before pecking him on the lips "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she whispers fiddling with his hand, she takes it and places it on her stomach "I hope things work out"

"Yeah me too" he smiles leaning in to kiss her, their tongues meeting passionately, she moans and climbs on top of him causing him to smile into her kiss which she was deepening as far as she could "You taste good"

"Not as good as you" she smirks seductively undoing the buttons on his shirt, he squeezes her arse causing her to moan eagerly, her hips bucking against his "Please"

"Gosh you're sex mad baby" he twirls a piece of her hair around his fingers, he then shifts her body onto his and she straddles him, her lips connecting all the time, her hips constantly rolling against his

Peter reaches up underneath her top and unclasps her bra causing her to moan softly at the feel of his rough fingers over her silky skin. Undoing the buttons of her blouse he licks his lips seductively all whilst peeling the material off her body, he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks it tenderly which makes her whimper and moan in delight at his ministrations. Her hands reached for his belt and she undoes it eagerly before undoing his trousers he grabs her body and she giggles playfully watching as he removes her leggings, she takes his hand and uses all of her strength to pull her up and guides him into the bedroom.

"Sit down" she orders with a smirk, he raises an eyebrow refusing to do what she says, instead he just fiddles with the band of her thong "Peter listen to me!"

"Alright keep your hair on" he kisses her on the neck, licking her neck and then kissing it again, sucking ever so gently on the spot that made her weak which makes her frustrated, he pushes his groin into her and she moans at the hardness of his erection pressing into her arse "Do you need me?"

"Yes!" she cries out weakly, he continues to kiss her and she immediately pushes him away causing him to chuckle at her frustrations, he takes his boxers off and she moans at the sight of him, she practically drools as he begins to pleasure himself, she watches as he moves his hand from the base of his penis to the tip, she pushes him down on the bed and straddles him as well as kissing him with such intense passion it took both of their breaths away "Close your eyes"

"No"

"Peter close your fucking eyes!" she shouts angrily, he raises his eyebrows and shakes his head "Have it your fucking way then!"

"You're angry"

"I'm fucking horny not angry!" she cries rummaging through the drawers and pulling out the handcuffs and whip, she immediately strikes it against his skin before trapping his wrists in the handcuffs, she takes his dick into her hands and squeezes it firmly

"Ow!" he states, she whips him on the chest causing him to wince "Calm down!"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" she shouts engulfing his dick into her mouth she bites it causing him to hiss "Grow a pair!"

"Shut the fuck up Carla" he snipes, she smirks to herself allowing her tongue to trace patterns all over his dick, she was sucking licking and allowing him to sit in the back of her throat causing her to swallow and him to moan breathlessly, he finally releases and she swallows eagerly allowing him to side out of her mouth, their lips connect and he tastes himself, her fingers removes her thong by sliding them through the band of the flimsy material which was soaked through to the bone

"How much do you love me Peter?" she questions twiddling the whip in her fingers now, admiring the weapon of her choice

"I love you so much" he whispers wishing he could shower her in kisses, cup her cheek and tell her how much she means to him "I love our baby as well"

"Ha I bet you do!" she snaps, he raises an eyebrow "Blasted foetus making me horny you're all for the sex though arent you Peter?"

"Well you are a very attractive woman Mrs Connor" he smirks seductively biting his lip soon after, he winces as she strikes his skin again, a red mark showing up nicely after "And you do know what a man likes in the bedroom, especially me"

"You're good at this aren't you Peter?" she bites her lip shifting her body back so his erection was sitting between her arse cheeks, she shifts ber body up and down causing a moan from him, she eventually lets him slide into her which makes her moan loudly "Fuck!"

"Can I have my hands free?"

"No!" she shouts bouncing up and down on him feeling as he slid out of her every time, she whimpers as she arches her back, the change in position throwing her closer to the edge "Oh my god Peter! Fuck!"

"You're beautiful in this state-"

"Oh shut up I look like a slut" she snaps rolling her hips actively her fingers deftly flicking her clit and punishing it actively which makes her throw her head back and climax, her juices nicely lubricating him as they pour out of her all over his body causing him to moan as well and release streams of cum into her, she shifts herself up his body with the key for the handcuffs and undoes them, he immediately shifts her around, his tongue seeking out her wetness whilst her mouth takes his dick into hers, she rocks her hips eagerly his face being covered by the products of the sex they just had

"Uh!" she moans licking him from base to tip "Close, keep going!"

"Me too baby" he whispers as she sinks her mouth back down onto him allowing him to once again sit at the back of his throat, she swallows and he releases causing her to moans through a mouthful of his juices and her body to tremble and tighten as a result; his face being covered by her warmth as he cleans her up

She rolls off him and breathes out, he uses all the strength in his body to help move her up the bed so he could hold her close to him, they kiss again tasting each other on one another's mouths, she nuzzles into his neck under his chin and hums contently. Both of them falling asleep soon after...


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks had passed and things weren't exactly going smoothly. Carla and Peter started arguing, it was about petty things such as someone leaving the milk out of the fridge or someone leaving the carton of Carla's favourite pregnancy craving cereal out on the counter so it went stale but other than that things were ok. Both of them were loved up, more so than ever before they thought but they knew that something would very much come between them sooner or later because it usually always did.

Today was the day of the twelve-week scan and Carla was nervous understandably and so was Peter as this was the first scan he had been to, he was excited but Carla was soon to shoot down his excitement because she never wanted to get her hopes up over the whole thing especially with what happened before. Peter could tell she needed a distraction until later so he was going to take her out for the day and pamper her, buy her all the things she wanted and just genuinely spoil her because she deserved it, well he thought she did anyway.

"So which one are you going to choose?" he questions, he was forced to hold up two stretchy maternity dresses whilst she took at least twenty minutes to ponder over which one she wanted

"Hmm" she hums tilting her head to the side every now and then before settling on the deep purple one "The purple one"

"Are you sure?" he asks wanting her to be certain, he was sure that the pregnancy was making her more indecisive than usual

"Yeah I'm sure" she shrugs placing it in the basket, he rolls his eyes watching as something catches her eye again "Can we get one?"

"A stuffed animal, is that for you or the baby?"

"Oi," she whacks him playfully on the head and picks up the chocolate brown teddy bear "Please?"

"Go on then" he rolls his eyes causing her to beam excitedly "Hormones"

"Oi!" she exclaims "Stop it"

"I'm not judging love, it's sweet" he kisses her on the side of the head which makes her smile at the affection she was receiving "Do you need anything else?"

"We could go to Anne Summers?" she questions with a smirk, he hushes her slightly "I'm joking"

"God that's so embarrassing" he mutters she stops in front of him and pouts her lips "What?"

"I traipsed around all the Anne Summer's in Manchester to find our trusty collection of sex toys, I would like some gratitude baby"

"You will get it when your least expecting it, dont worry" he smirks, she raises her eyebrows as they go to pay, they walk through the shopping centre and to the elevators 

"The top floor for the car park, that's so much effort" she drones until she feels Peter's lips on hers, they kiss passionately and her bags drop to the floor causing him to shove her up against the wall of the elevator 

"You wanted gratitude" he pulls away causing her to gasp at the feeling of his fingers running up her skirt until he met her underwear, he slips them under the material and massages her clit before sliding two of the inside of her, she bucks her hips into his thrusts

"Please" she whimpers and he continues to punish and thrust his fingers in and out of her until she whimpered and her thighs trembled indicating her release "Yes"

"Good girl" he murmurs kissing her one more time, he presses more buttons on the elevator to stop people from seeing them, he feels the warmth encase his hands which he brings up for her to lick which she does "Its that enough gratitude for you?"

"More than enough" she breathes out closing her eyes as she tries to compose herself, he offers her some tissue which she cleans herself up with "Ta"

"No problem" he smirks watching her hold herself upright using the wall of the elevator "You good?"

"Yeah" she nods standing up now and picking up the bags, the elevator opens and they walk out and head to the car "Can we nip home first, I feel like I need to change into something more practical"

"Of course, we have plenty of time, try not to worry eh?"

"Easier said than done" she smiles pecking him on the lips and getting in the car, he follows and begins the drive home...

Carla got changed into something a bit more suitable for her scan and Peter made sure she was fed. He told her not to go to the toilet beforehand as it may make the scan more difficult if she had an empty bladder, she found it sweet but annoying a the same time but it was Peter and she knew he was just trying to be helpful probably trying to hide his nerves as well. They went to the hospital and they both sat in the waiting room, she had her hand in his which was grounding her in the moment but unfortunately, all she could think about was if things went wrong again and if there was no baby there anyway which made her heartbeat that bit faster. Soon enough they were called in, Carla sat up on the examination bench and rolled her top up, her hand firmly placed in Peters which he squeezed every now and then trying to be supportive.

"Shall we have a look then?" the midwife smiles, Carla nods anxiously flinching as the gel was squirted onto her belly, she refuses to glance to the screen with the fear of what might or might not be there "There we go"

"Wow..." Peter trails off glancing to Carla "Carla look sweetheart"

"Oh, my" she whispers glancing to the screen, her spare hand covering her mouth in shock "Is it ok?"

"It's perfect" the midwife comments which makes Carla's heart warm "Everything is looking good, the baby is measuring a little small but we'll keep an eye on it through your pregnancy and if it becomes a cause for concern then we'll talk about it and find the best way forward. It should do some growing by your next scan so let's just sit and wait to see what happens"

"Ok, but its nothing to worry about?" Peter confirms, the midwife nods "Right...this is crazy-"

"It's his first scan" Carla comments, the midwife nods taking pictures of the baby "But everything is ok right?"

"It's fine, try not to worry but if something doesn't feel right come in straight away I understand why you might feel anxious about everything considering I've read your notes"

"OK, yeah it's just I dont want it to happen again"

"From what I understand ou were under a lot of stress last time so just try and take it easy, let your partner do the running around for you"

"Trust me I will be" Peter comments, Carla playfully punches him in the arm

"I'll go print off these photos for you" the midwife smiles before leaving the room, Carla glances to Peter and bites her lip, he kisses her on the forehead

"Now we know why you haven't had any weight gain" he whispers, she slaps his cheek gently "Oi!"

"Stop being annoying" she smirks as the midwife enters the room again and hands her the photo which she passes to Peter so she could clean the gel off her stomach "Thanks for the photos"

"No problem and take it easy yeah?" the midwife confirms, Carla laments and nods taking Peter's hand and leaving the room so they could go home

Carla was now nervous about revealing her pregnancy to the world especially if their baby was growing rather slowly it did leave her with a few worries that maybe if they did reveal the pregnancy then it may jinx it in some way, she felt as if her fears were stupid and she didn't really want to confide in Peter about this until she understood it herself. She glanced to Peter who was driving and sighs, she could see how happy he was over the whole thing, to be given a second chance. He pulled the car up to the flat and they both headed up and sat on the sofa together and she immediately curled into his side.

"Are you ok, you were quiet on the journey home?" he questions, she sighs knowing that she was, only giving yes or no answers to questions he was asking her as she was too obsessed with her thoughts right now

"I'm fine" she whispers causing him to nod slowly, he wasn't exactly convinced "You?"

"Happy" he replies simply plucking the ultrasound scan from her fingers and looking at it "That's our baby, a piece of me and you"

"Save that poor soul" she grins causing him to roll his eyes playfully 

"When do you want to make the big announcement?"

"Not yet ey?" she shrugs, he narrows his eyes "I just want us to enjoy it for ourselves just for that bit longer, like our special secret?"

"Well mine, yours and Michelle's special secret" he corrects her, she just rolls her eyes laying out on the sofa "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Bed?" she questions incredulously

"And not sleep?"

"Ooo count me in" she grins jumping up and moving swiftly to the bedroom, he grins and runs in as well picking her up and placing her down on the bed which makes a fit of giggle erupt from her mouth "Stop I'm ticklish!"

"For gods sakes" he mutters kissing her, hse returns it cupping the back of her head and kissing him back with much more force so they were practically eating each other faces off, her hands were moving to his trousers, undoing the belt as they both speak as he works on removing the leggings she was wearing

When that was done she rolled on top of him, undoing the buttons of her shirt as he removed her top both of them smirking, well Carla was trying to contain hers by biting her lip. She began to rock her hips into his groin which caused him to moan, she shoves her hand into his boxers grasping his penis at the shaft and moves her hand up and down to make him hard as well as revelling in the moans which he was emitting from his lips. Using all of his strength he rolls her over onto his back and removes her underwear whilst she removes his boxers allowing her to grasp his erection in her hand. Carla flings her legs around his middle all whilst they kissed, hot, wet, sloppy. Peter sees her raise her hips causing him to guide his penis into her which makes her whimper and moan, he feels her internal walls squeeze around him which makes him sigh lustfully as well as fuel him into beginning to thrust into her.

Carla's hand was gripping onto the headboard as he thrust, her hair pooling on the pillow and her back arching every now and then in a state of arousal. Her hand reaches down to her clit and she punishes it circling t at the base before applying just enough pressure for her legs to tremble and her hips to buck rapidly. It was obvious to Peter that she was close. She begins to whimper until she cried out allowing Peter to feel her release lubricate his cock as he thrust making the movement ever so silky and loving until his thighs shuddered against hers and he releases thicks streams of cum into her causing her to mumbles to herself and him to fall on top of her which he soon rolls off her and her curls into his side looking for the warmth of his body.

"Are you ok?" he whispers, she forces her eyes open and smiles at him as well as nodding "Good"

"Feel" she whispers taking his hand and placing it against her stomach which was practically flat anyway "That's your baby"

"I know and I can't wait"


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Carla went into work and so did Peter, they were enjoying keeping the baby their little secret and they wanted it to stay like that for a while so they could just enjoy the situation themselves and didn't have other's opinions on it. Of course, Carla got a message from Michelle saying that she wanted to see her so she decided she would just go to the bistro for lunch with Peter the stay after to speak to Michelle as he wanted to treat her anyway.

"What do you want then?" he questions taking her hand and looking into her eyes noticing she seemed rather washed out "Or you dont have to have anything you can just have a drink, maybe Michelle could get Robert to make you a healthy smoothie?"

"Yeah that" she nods slowly before resting her head on her arms, Peter sighs and bends down in front of her and soon enough Michelle walks over 

"Hey babe" she whispers trying not to crowd her, she shakes her head "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please" Carla nods looking at Peter who was running his fingers through her hair "It'll pass, I just feel really dizzy"

"Maybe we should get you checked out?" he questions, she shakes her head and sighs "Ok well try to eat something might help you, baby, because you need energy and that could be why you're feeling like this"

"I know that" she snaps watching as Michelle places a glass of water down on the table "Ok fine get Robert to make me a smoothie or something"

"Alright then" Michelle smiles wandering off again leaving Peter to deal with an annoyed Carla 

"Do you feel sick?" 

"Can you stop asking me how I feel!" she snaps again causing Peter to roll his eyes dramatically, she knew he was only trying to help

"Alright I'll just sit here, I was only trying to help"

"You're not helping" she snipes again causing him to remove himself from the situation and go to the bar

"Can you just keep an eye on her for me? I think me being here is just making her angry because I keep wanting to try and help her but she keeps pushing me away so I want to give her some space"

"Yeah, I'll sit with her" Michelle smiles "How has she been doing?"

"Hormonal...snappy...ice cream addiction and that's about it really" he shrugs causing Michelle to chuckle "Let me know how much it is then I'll come back and pay later"

"Alright well you get off and I will deal with Carla" she rolls her eyes as Robert passes her the smoothie which he made, she watches Peter leave before making her way over to Carla who still had her head rested on her arms still "Here"

"Get lost" Carla mutters causing Michelle to sit down at the spare seat and fold her arms across her chest "What are you still doing here?"

"Peter said you've been snappy and distant"

"Shut up"

"Lovely"

"What do you want? My whole pregnancy life story?"

"I'm surprised you haven't made an announcement yet, you best hurry up before you get too big"

"Dont call me fat" she states angrily looking up at Michelle and grabbing her smoothie which she drinks "And I'm not going to get that big"

"Hm?"

"The baby's small apparently" she mutters, Michelle leans forward and takes her hand "Peter doesn't seem to care though"

"I'm sure he does, you know what men are like they just want to be strong for you, Peter's always been like that" she comments, Carla sighs knowing she was right "Is that why you dont want to announce in case you lose it?"

"No, it's not that" she states causing Michelle to nod "I love it being mine and Peters little secret and I love being intimate about it with him, bonding with the baby. Every night in the middle of the night I get woken up by Peter, he places his hand across my stomach and he would just run his fingers over it somehow he has a skill in telepathy because he knows I'm awake and it's his way of bonding with the baby and that's his connection with it"

"He really loves you" Michelle takes Carla's hand and gives it a squeeze, she nods slowly "Are you feeling better now?"

"No not really" she shakes her head which made Michelle smile "I might just go home, get Peter to take me home"

"That sounds like a good idea" Michelle reassures her "Why dont you finish that off then I'll give him a ring to see if he can take you home?"

"Sounds perfect" 

Peter eventually came to collect her then take her home where he placed her down on the bed with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of water so she didn't have to move from the warmth of the bed. He then stayed with her a bit automatically sensing that she wanted to speak to him about something as she was being very quiet which usually meant she wanted to talk about something with him.

"You can speak to me about anything you know?" Peter questions, Carla sighs and nods biting her lip and turning to Peter

"I know I just dont want anything to go wrong, between us, with the baby"

"Ok well whatever it is I will try my best to support you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do baby" she takes his hand feeling bad that she was worrying him with the way she was being so cryptic "You know yesterday when you said about making the announcement?"

"Yeah?"

"I dont want to make the announcement, not until I'm too big to hide" she whispers, he nods slowly understanding where she was coming from "I just think it's nice keeping it between us both, that's all"

"Ok then, fair enough" he nods slowly giving her a kiss on the lips "We'll do this your way, I'm sorry if it seemed like I wanted to move things along, I was just excited"

"Yeah I know you were and that's fine, underneath all the nerves I'm excited as well I just like it being our little secret"

"Ok then that's what we will do" he smiles leaning in to kiss her again, she cups the back of his head as they continue to kiss, his hand was rubbing her thigh which makes her moan, he pulls away and frowns whilst she blushes

"Its what you do to me" she whispers, he pulls her leggings down which reveals her underwear, he fingers tickling her inner thigh as she rolls over onto her back "Dont tease"

"I'm not!" he defends himself with a playful smirk, his fingers hook around the band of her thong and he gently inches it down her body causing her to whimper "Carla!"

"Shut up!" she whines darting her hand down to her clit which makes him roll his eyes, he pries her hand away and runs his tongue through her folds "Fuck!" she moans bucking her hips against is face

"I'm going to have another six months of this aren't I?" he questions removing himself from her which makes her rolls her eyes, he returns to licking her, sucking her and nipping her which makes her back arch in pleasure, her hands gripping onto the bed sheets in an attempt to control her body, her thoughts, and the way her body started to tremble

"Finish me off, I can't-" she cries out as he collects her orgasms in his mouth swallowing her fluids and making sure that she was cleaned up as her hips buck wildly and her body trembles, the sweat dripping off her body

"Are you ok?" he checks noticing her breathing was very heavy

"Took me by surprise" she whispers as he chuckles slightly kissing her on the lips as she states herself on his mouth which makes her hand reach down to fondle with him through his jeans, she glances to the alarm clock "Ugh! You need to get back to the factory to let the girls back in as Sarah's off this afternoon"

"Cant Michelle do it?"

"No! She has her own job and plus I dont think she would be particularly happy if she got called out of her workplace to let the girls in whilst we're having another round of kinky sex"

"Hmm I guess" he kisses her on the lips, she reciprocates, their tongues massaging each other's briefly which makes them both moan "I would really like you to fuck me though"

"I need to go baby" he whispers pecking her one last time on the lips "Tonight though, I'll make you cum so hard we'll have to change the sheets again"

"We're having to change the sheets every three days at the moment" she mutters biting her lip which makes him laugh slightly "Wash your face as well, maybe"

"Oi!" he playfully hits her with one of the pillows "Its not like you'll be alone anyway, is it?"

"Hmm I guess not" she smiles watching him kiss her stomach "Be good for Mummy dont make her too sick"

"A chance would be a fine thing, I'll miss you" she watches him get changed in the bathroom, he steps out and smiles at her

"I'll miss you too, now get some rest hopefully you'll feel better now we've done that" he comments, she just launches a pillow at him "I'll see you later, is there anything you want from the shops on the way back?"

"Chocolate, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate buttons, dark chocolate as well ummm chocolate spread we're low on that-"

"Yeah because you sat licking the lot out of the container we only got a few days ago"

"I didn't want it" she pouts her lips pulling the covers up and over her body "The baby did"

"If you say so, I'll see what I can do for you baby" he blows her a kiss from the door "I'll see you later"

"Yeah bye" she smiles slightly turning on her side and curling up under the covers, it wasn't long before she fell asleep...


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of months had passed and things were going well. Carla was becoming more maternal and she was beginning to settle down. Peter was always there for her, they had their fair share of arguments over petty things and over serious things but they were doing ok for now and they were both tremendously happy with everything. Their baby was still growing small, it was ok, healthy apart from its size and they still hadn't announced their pregnancy as they hadn't felt the need to, Carla was barely going into work anymore, yeah everyone found it weird but that was that they didnt question it and she didnt even look visibly pregnant either which suited them both fine, yes there was always some longing for Peter to have the pregnancy out in the open but he knew that this was their little secret and that they were happy this way and that they wouldn't change it and wouldn't want to change it.

Carla was waking up being her normal needy self, she was watching as Peter was getting ready in front of her causing her to crawl over to him and forcefully cup his balls which he raised his eyebrows at. She then moved to undo his trousers before pulling the elastic of his boxer's down and gripping his penis which made his body stiffen and his penis start to thicken.

"I thought you wanted me to go to work?" he questions causing her to bite her lip and shake her head "You were the one who wanted me out of your sights because you were annoyed at me hogging the bed"

"Yeah well I've changed my mind" she whispers guiding his penis to her mouth, she kisses the tip of it before engulfing it into her mouth and sucking on him which makes him moan; his hands in her hair massaging her scalp and spurring her on

"You're killing me" he comments, she scrapes her teeth along his cock which makes him gasp; her hand fondling his balls, squeezing them ever so gently "Fuck!"

"You like that?" she purrs pulling away and smirking, he pulls at her hair gesturing for her to continue "Now who's being needy"

"Oi!" he states knowing she was far worse than him, he moans as soon as she engulfs him into her mouth again, he begins to thrust gently into her and she soon allows him to sit at the back of her throat as she swallows which makes him grunt and release; the sensation of Peter's cum glugging down her throat making her moan, she pulls away and wipes her mouth "Baby, I need you"

"So do I" she groans undressing herself laying back down on the bed, she raises her hips eagerly noticing Peter was taking his time she decided to do it herself and thrust her fingers into her vagina which made her arch her back until Peter climbed over her body and kisses her which she accepts pulling her fingers out of herself and cupping the back of his head as they continue to kiss

"You're so annoying you know that" he murmurs as their tongues glide over each other's lips before swirling together until he pushed into her roughly which made her cry out "Are you ok?"

"I dont know" she whispers slightly kissing him on the lips rocking her hips "I need you but I dont"

"Do you want to stop?" he questions, she shakes her head as he darts his hand down to her clit in an attempt to loosen her up a bit, she arches her back and moans "That's better"

"Oh my" she whispers breathlessly "More, please, I need more"

"Where?" he questions, she refuses to answer too caught up in the moment "Show me where baby"

"Here" she moans grabbing his hand and placing his fingers on her clit "Harder, faster, please"

"Alright" he kisses her as he continues to thrust, his fingers firmly massaging her clit pinching it every now and then which causes her to whimper, he watches her back arch but nothing "Do you want to stop?"

"No" she shakes her head "I need a release so bad but I cant" 

"Ok" he murmurs resting his forehead against hers, "Look at me" he cups her cheek in his hand "You are beautiful ok, you are perfect sweetheart and our baby is going to be so lucky to have you as its mum"

"I can't, stop now, it's stupid I'm going for a shower" she responds as he pulls out of her, she slides out from underneath him "Gosh how embarrassing"

"Carla dont sweetheart," he says patting the bed next to him, she relents and snuggles into his side "There's obviously a lot going on in your head right now, is there anything you're worried about?"

"No..." she trails off unsure, she had kept her feelings bottled up for quite a while and she didnt want to seem weak around him "It doesn't matter"

"Well it obviously does if it's affecting you sweetheart" he whispers kissing her on the head, she sighs looking up at him with tears in her eyes "Hey...why are you crying?"

"I dont know" she shrugs "We're going to be parents in a matter of months, no one knows about the baby apart from me you and 'Chelle, I'm worried in case I get it wrong and i won't be able to cope, then there's the factory how will we manage that when the baby's here....talking about the baby it's small and...it's too much what if it doesn't make it, it'll break me...us" 

"Oh love" his heart breaks for her knowing she had probably been bottling this up for a while "Is there anything else?"

"I dont know, I just dont feel myself, I love our baby so much but I dont feel like me" she sighs biting her lip, he nods slowly pulling out his phone "What are you doing?"

"I'm ringing Michelle to see if she will take you out for the day, shopping"

"Why?"

"Well I think you need to get out and let your hair down for a bit, maybe go to a spa eh?" he suggests, she bites her lip and nods knowing she had been looking to get one of those prenatal massages 

"Hmm that does sound lovely" she hums kissing him on the cheek "I'm sorry about...you know...I thought it was what I needed"

"Yeah I know, this is all very foreign to you so I'll be patient" he murmurs "Now let me ring Michelle and if she's not available then we can have a duvet day eh?"

"Hmm that sounds good but what about the factory?"

"Sarah can hold the fort for us" he mumbles into her head causing her to smile and wrap her arms around his body and rest her head on his chest as he plays with her hair "Hi Michelle...yeah the baby's fine...I was wondering if you could od me a favour no expense spared...anyway I was wondering if you were free today as I think Carla could do with a little spa session, shes been after one of those prenatal massage things...yeah I want you to go with her...ok then that's great, yeah I won't tell him, alright see you soon, bye"

"Is she coming?" she asks quietly, he nods kissing her on the head "What if they judge me?"

"Hm?" he questions with a frown "What do you mean?"

"Well, I dont exactly look five months pregnant Peter, what if they think I'm lying?"

"They won't" he mumbles running his hand across the slight swell of her stomach "You just explain to them if they question but they probably won't"

"Ok" she nods sliding off the bed and going to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of leggings and grabbing a bag to put her bikini in "Maybe I should just get changed into this now...yeah that's better" she mumbles to herself sliding her bikini on causing a smirk from Peter "Wash your mind out"

"You look fit"

"Fit?" she questions incredulously "Seriously?"

"Mhm" he smirks as his hand travels down to his cock, she raises her eyebrows 

"Dont make a mess" she teases leaning over and pecking him on the lips "We wouldn't want to have to change the sheets again" she bends down and kisses the tip of his penis "You should get ready" she states walking over to the vanity unit and brushing her hair through "Peter"

"Hm?" he questions smirking at her as he takes in her appearance "I wish you were in the mood to fuck me-"

"Peter!" she admonishes "You complain about me being horny, twice as mich I might say because of the baby, look at you!"

"Ugh!" he moans as she rolls her eyes standing up and grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom to get ready, she reappears raising an eyebrow, the buzzer goes off 

"Stop that, it'll be Michelle" she snaps, he smirks at her watching as she shuts the door, she walks to the door to greet Michelle

"Hey babe" Michelle beams bringing her in for a hug "You look well"

"Hm yeah" she chuckles slightly rolling her eyes before rolling her top up "A bit bigger now but not much"

"Still small then?" she replies sympathetically, Carla nods sadly "When's your next scan?"

"Next week" she mumbles biting her lip "And before you ask if we're finding out the gender, I dont know we haven't spoken about it"

"Where is Peter anyway?"

"Getting ready" she shrugs with a small smirk on her face knowing what he was actually doing "Anyway we should head off; I'll drive if you want then you can have a drink when we're there"

"Oh ok then" Michelle smiles opening the front door as they both leave the flat to go to the spa...

Carla and Michelle had a great time at the spa and Carla's worried seemed to turn into nothingness when she was there which made her feel a bit better about things. Carla and Michelle decided to have a meal together on the basis that neither of them talked about the pregnancy. Michelle was glad that Carla was feeling much better about things, especially as she had been distant for quite a while. At the end of the day, Carla dropped Michelle back home then drove home to see Peter who was lounged out in front of the TV watching football with Simon, not wanting to disturb either of them she just said that she was going to have a nap as she was exhausted from the day's events. Soon enough Simon left and Peter joined her in the bedroom, she immediately found the warmth emitted from his body and then curled up next to him under the covers.

"Hey baby" she mumbles quietly resting her head on his chest, he hums slightly kissing her on the forehead "How was your day with Si?"

"Yeah it was good" he whispers, she nods slowly "How was your day?"

"Yeah good, it was a great massage" she responds quietly "Really helped my body, it feels so much more relaxed and free"

"That's good" he responds biting his lip "I wanted to ask you something actually"

"Ask me something?" she queries, he nods slowly, she opens her eyes to look up at him "What sort of something?"

"So you know how we're together now and likely to stay that way for a long time-"

"Well, I hope so-"

"And you know how two people who love each other-"

"I love you very much don't ever forget it-"

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes" she confirms looking up at him with a smirk "Continue, I'll shut up now"

"Good" he rolls his eyes causing her to close her eyes and rest her head on his chest "Are you listening to me?"

"I am, I'm just closing my eyes because I have a headache"

"You need to drink more water then" he whispers kissing the back of her head "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to get married"

"Married?" she queries not looking up at him and contemplating the idea "Why would you suggest that?"

"Well because I love you, I love our baby" he whispers cupping her bump in his hand and running his thumb over it "And I want us to have a future together, you, me, Si and the baby, I want us to be a proper family and I want to be your husband because I couldn't think of anything better" he responds gently, she doesn't look up at him and she was quiet for some time until she spoke,

"Carla Barlow" she hums slightly, he smiles to himself craving for her to say yes "It always had a ring to it"

"So what do you say?"

"I say" she hums slightly, the negatives aside she really did want this, "I say, yes, let's do it"

"Really?" he questions somewhat shocked she would just agree just like that "That simple?"

"One condition"

"Hmm"

"That we dont rush things and you dont let your pride, likewise with mine, get to you and that we trust each other"

"Ok I have another condition"

"Ok"

"That we are honest with each other and that we make sure money doesn't change our relationship, we just need to be us"

"That sounds perfect" she muses, he nods slowly "So did we just get engaged?"

"I think we may have" he chuckles, she looks up at him and kisses him passionately on the lips "You look tired"

"Always am" she mumbles somewhat annoyed "I blame the baby"

"Hmm yeah, yeah" he chuckles rolling his eyes "So what do you want to do now? Sleep, watch a movie?"

"The first one, that massage has made me all sleepy" she whispers kissing him one last time and resting her head on his pillow "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Alright love, have a good sleep yeah" he kisses her on the head making her smile as she settles down to sleep for the majority of the night...


	20. Chapter 20

The last few months he noticed her being distant even more so that they had told friends and family about their baby and he knew something was eating her up inside, she was scared and that was understandable a big change was about to greet them in the form of their child any day now. The endless check-ups and the endless hospital appointments they were finally ready to greet their baby as everything was ready for their arrival even if they were going to be on the small side. Every night she seemed unable to sleep he found her curled up on the rocking chair in the spare bedroom with a teddy bear breathing in the scent of it as well as sometimes blinking the tears away rapidly trying to compose herself but he could tell she was fed up especially as she was bordering being overdue at this point which they were told may happened due to the size of the baby.

"Hey" he bends down in front of her, she sighs biting her lip and gulping "Come back to bed eh?"

"Why are you naked?" she questions sniffling slightly as he rolls his eyes 

"Because you were the one who fell asleep halfway through sex, not me" he responds cheekily she gasps and whacks him on the shoulder "Come on, let's get back into bed eh?"

"Can I bring the teddy bear with me?" she pouts her lips as Peter nods slowly taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom remembering to switch the bedroom light off; they climb into bed, Peter's hand secured around her tummy

"It’ll be ok” he kisses her on the back of the head before she turns around and wraps her arms around his body securing him in place; she rests her head on his shoulder and sight ”What's eating you up?”

“I feel sick, I’m tired but can't sleep, the baby is small and I feel like I can't breathe”

“It’ll be fine sweetheart, I think these are just your hormones speaking”

“It’s measuring just over five pounds peter” she states bluntly causing Peter to sigh and rub her tummy “I want ice cream”

“I’ll go and get you that ice cream then,” he says sliding out of bed and heading to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream before jumping at the sight of Carla “You didn’t have to get up”

“I wanted to” she smirks picking up her ice cream and ripping the lid open; she sits up on the kitchen counter 

“Spoon” he smiles passing her it, she hooks her legs around his body trapping him in place, he watches as she scoops ice cream onto the spoon and raises it to his mouth, well that’s what he assumed anyway instead she let it trickle down his bare chest

“Oops” she smirks leaning forward and collecting the melted ice cream in her mouth before spooning more onto her spoon and then trickling it down his chest “Silly me”

"You're doing this on purpose"

"No" she responds with a cheeky grin leaning up to cup the back of his head, they kiss, their tongues exploring one another's mouths "I promise I won't fall asleep this time"

"This baby is going to be afraid of sex when it comes out of the womb" he reminds her as Carla smirks taking his hand and dragging him into the bedroom; she pins him up against the wall as they kiss once more, his hands fall to her hips and she tries her best to wrap her legs around his body but fails due to the baby "Bed, now"

"Ooo giving orders now are we?" she smirks getting onto the bed, Peter climbs over her and she immediately takes his cock into her hands and bites her lip; moving her hand from the base to the tip the look of pure pleasure was plastered over Peter's face and it left her weak and needy, she needed him

"Oh Carla!" he gasps as she smirks to herself raising her eyebrows before raising her hips needing him to pleasure her, penetrate her, all of the above

"Please" she whimpers as Peter gives in and pushes into her "Yes!"

"You're beautiful" he cups her cheek as he thrusts rhythmically into her, pushing right up into her which makes her moan and groan at his motions; her hands were in his hair raking through it continuously stimulating him to pleasure her simultaneously 

"Harder" she groans linking her arms around him and pulling him down onto her body as he continues to thrust, she moans louder as her body begins to tremble "Fuck Peter, fuck me harder baby"

"Calm down" he whispers kissing her on the lip as he sighs in response giving one last shuddering thrust into her, his juices streaming out from his dick pelting into her as she moans and releases as well causing him to sigh at the sensation

"Love you" she murmurs tiredly causing Peter to smile at her and kiss her on the forehead, he rolls off of her and she rolls into his body pushing him back inside of her as they rock gently together, thrusting ever so gently before falling asleep side by side...

She got up feeling rather uncomfortable and Peter was there pottering around the place and he could just tell that she was about to go into a meltdown about something and bite his head off for either faffing around or looking after her convinced that she didnt deserve it. He saw her flinch every time he moved around the kitchen which made her look quite comical and he knew what was coming and it did come instantly causing him to smirk triumphantly to himself which just irritated her even further.

"Why are you smirking?" she questions incredulously, he watches as the tears fill in her eyes which was obviously don to hormones

"I just knew you were going to have a go at me" he chuckles as she bursts into tears wrapping her arms around his body "Let's get you settled on the sofa eh?"

"Ok" she whispers sitting down on the sofa cross-legged "Why dont you get off go and see Si for a bit I might ring Michelle to see if she will come over I could do with speaking to her"

"Are you sure?" he questions bending down in front of her she nods tiredly "You look so tired sweetheart and washed out, are you feeling ok?"

"I just feel nauseous" she sighs in response as he runs his hand over her bump "I've got really bad stomach cramps as well, it's really achy"

"Oh baby" he kisses her on the forehead before kissing her bump "I love you both so much, never forget that ok?"

"I won't even if you are annoying" she states with a small smirk, he bends down to kiss her "I'm so achy"

"Shall I run you a bath?" he questions as she nods tiredly rubbing her bump gently as Peter pads into the bathroom to run her a nice relaxing bath, she follows him before stopping in her tracks and yelping "Carla?"

"Oh no no" she shakes her head causing Peter to frown "Contraction I think"

"Really?" he beams excitedly, she shoots him an irritated look as he gently rubs her back, she groans in annoyance "Do you still want that bath, it might slow things down?"

"No" she shakes her head before sighing in response and grabbing her phone to ring Michelle "You go out with Si, go on I'll be fine," she says before returning to her call

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she states as Peter smiles pecking her on the lips "Have fun"

"Hi I came over as soon as I could, it's exciting" Michelle bursts through the doors pouting her lips as Carla pulls a face, Peter blows her one last kiss before leaving which made her feel rather warm inside

"It was only one contraction Michelle" she rolls her eyes sitting down on the birthing ball Peter had got her "I feel rough though"

"How so?"

"Achy and sick then I had a contraction, what if this is it?"

"Have you got the bag packed?" she questions, Carla nods slowly pointing to it as it was by the door "Good if it happens you're prepared" 

"I just worry because it's small, what if it can't breathe or something?" she stresses as Michelle sighs in response rolling her eyes "Seriously!"

"Carla, the amount of appointments you've been to have suggested that the baby will be fine when it's born it's just small and it didnt necessarily mean that it was any less developed so you need to stop worrying and agree with what I'm about to say..."

"Go on..."

"Well we're going to have a nice relaxing afternoon and we're not going to talk about the baby or the pregnancy just like the old times" she states as Carla groans dipping her head into her hands and letting out a breath knowing that she really did need to stop worrying...

They watched a movie and halfway through the second one Carla fell asleep leaving Michelle to roll her eyes and help with tidying the flat for her. Soon Carla woke and groaned clearly annoyed that the baby had woken her up which made Michelle snigger and smirk at her which just made Carla annoyed so she started ranting and soon enough something magical happened, Carla gasped and Michelle frowned before Carla stepped back and looked rather shocked until Michelle clocked on to what happened; her waters broke.

"Dont panic," Michelle says picking up her phone and ringing Peter, Carla just groans in annoyance continuing to eat her ice cream "So you're just going to stand there eating that and not bother getting changed?"

She glances down to the tub of ice cream in her hands before looking back up at Michelle and shrugging

"Peter...Hi yeah it's Michelle...dont panic but it's happening...yeah her water's broke so I would advise that you get home...she's just eating ice cream at the moment being genuinely weird but yeah I'll keep an eye on her-"

"I dont need a baby sitter" she snaps as Michelle smiles sarcastically

"I'm guessing you heard that...yeah see you soon" she states ending the call Carla just groans either because of a contraction or because of the ice cream "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she shrugs eating the ice cream still before groaning "Well that wasn't very nice was it, I should probably get changed" 

"Yeah" Michelle nods taking her arm and helping her move to the bedroom before she groans again, she rubs her back for her 

"That really hurts" Carla moans as Michelle chuckles slightly rubbing her back for her before she sighs "I feel so much pressure"

"Pressure how?" she questions, Carla just groans again "How long have you been having contractions for?"

"They've been on and off for a few days" she states as Michelle nods slowly passing her some clothes as Carla groans again "God, I feel like I need the toilet"

"This can't be happening" Michelle shakes her head in disbelief as Peter bursts through the door "Peter we have a slight problem..."

"Problem how?"

"I need to push" she moans as Peter groans in annoyance rubbing her back knowing that they needed to go to the hospital "I need to go to the toilet!"

"I'm going to ring an ambulance," Michelle says as Peter nods slowly "Maybe get some towels just in case"

"Alright," he says going into the cupboard and picking up numerous towels and placing them on the bed, 

"Fuck, this hurts so much" she cries as Peter hushes her gently rubbing her back to try and do something to help relieve her pain "I need to push Peter, please"

"Alright," he says helping her over to the bed and getting her to sit down on it as she groans biting her lip "This was faster than expected"

"Dont you think I know that" she snaps before moaning again at the feel of another contraction, Peter helps her sit up against the headboard as Michelle enters the room "Please I need to push Peter"

"Ok, alright," he says as Carla groans in annoyance "You do what you need to do ok? I'm here baby ok be strong just remember what they said at the antenatal classes ok?"

"Here" Michelle enters the room bending down beside Carla and taking her hand watching as she pushes before screaming "Hopefully the baby won't have your lungs-"

"Not funny" Carla grits out before falling back against the pillows and breathing in and out rapidly to catch her breath "I'm in so much pain"

"I know sweetheart" Michelle whispers and kisses Carla on the forehead as she pushes again before groaning and screaming "Shut up"

"I will actually murder you in a minute" she breathes out before falling back against the pillows, there was a knock at the door

"That'll be the paramedics," Michelle says as Carla nods glancing to Peter who was smiling in awe at her 

"Another one" she breathes out before pushing and crying out in pain, the paramedics enter the room just before the baby was born "Oh my god!"

"Hello" Peter cries as the baby moves around the paramedics look over the baby as Peter joins Carla at the side of the be and kisses her on the side of the head, he watches as her eyes light up when the paramedics place the baby on her chest "Look Car, there's our baby"

"I can't believe it" she chuckles slightly glancing to Peter to kisses her on the lips gently "Is it ok?"

"See for yourself" the paramedic smiles as Carla glances down to her baby to see its gender, she glances to Peter with tears in her eyes

"A boy" she whispers as Peter chuckles kissing her on the head again and looking at the baby "We'll be just fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
